Jowisz i Neptun
by Ydash
Summary: Scorpius w roli narratora. Znaki na niebie wskazują, że szósty rok spędzony przez przyjaciół Albusa i Scorpiusa w Hogwarcie, ma być rokiem zmian.
1. Chapter 1

_**ROZDZIAŁ I**_

Schodziłem po schodach na parter. Marmurowa posadzka była lodowata, zresztą, jak każde pomieszczenie w tym domu. Dochodziła piąta, świtało. Celem mojej wyprawy była kuchnia. Odziany jedynie w bokserki i skarpetki, wszedłem do pustego salonu. Mimo mroku panującego w pomieszczeniu, widać było zarys białych skórzanych foteli i kanapy, szklanego stolika i eleganckiej, starej komody. Wszystko w stanie idealnym, cena do ustalenia - pamiętam, że tak powiedział Albus wchodząc tu po raz pierwszy. Faktycznie, salon wyglądał nienaturalnie, niby wyjęty z "Urządź to!", tygodnika dla czarodziejów których największym zmartwieniem jest prawidłowe dobranie doniczek do koloru zasłon. Minimalistycznie urządzony dom sprawiał wrażenie opuszczonego, choć nasz skrzat co dwa dni ścierał kurze z każdej marmurowej, szklanej czy drewnianej powierzchni. Jedyne osobiste akcenty można było spotkać w dwóch używanych sypialniach, łazienkach i kuchni, bo Albus lubił gotować, a bywał u mnie często. Postanowiłem zorganizować zapasy na wypadek gdybym zgłodniał po obudzeniu się. Nie spałem całą noc, dlatego postanowiłem zjeść kolację i wreszcie się położyć. Wyjąłem mugolski toster (zeszłoroczny prezent od Albusa na święta) i robiłem tosty póki nie dokuczał mi chłód bijący od podłogi. Nalałem wody do szklanki i cicho poszedłem na górę. W kącie łóżka leżał Jowisz, biały pers. Na podłodze, obok spoczywał sztywny szczur. Widocznie Jowisz wrócił z nocnych łowów. Kopnąłem martwego gryzonia a on wyturlał się za drzwi, i spadł parę stopni po schodach. Skrzat będzie miał miłą niespodziankę. Ostrożnie położyłem się tak, by nie zbudzić kotka. Przykryłem się i zjadłem tost, resztę zostawiając na później. Odpłynąłem w krainę snów szybciej niż się tego spodziewałem.

Obudziło mnie pukanie sowy w okrągłe okno mojego pokoju.

\- Idioto, to się nie otwiera - warknąłem z politowaniem - to ozdoba mająca na celu wpuszczenie światła, nie tlenu!

Wstałem i ze złością wyszedłem na korytarz. Pociągnąłem za klamkę okna znajdującego się na półpiętrze. Sowa (w której rozpoznałem nowy nabytek Rose) znalazłwszy otwór w budynku, wręczyła mi zwitek papieru. Na ten widok nieco się ożywiłem i szybko rozwinąłem pergamin siadając na szczycie schodów.

" _Będę o 10. Pomogę Ci._

 _~~A._ "

Cieszyłem się, póki nie zobaczyłem, która godzina. Albus miał być za 10 minut. W normalnych okolicznościach przygotowałbym się na czyjąś wizytę, ale po pierwsze był to nie kto inny jak mój najlepszy przyjaciel, a oni zazwyczaj mają wywalone na to czy nie sprzątałeś dwa tygodnie pokoju, po drugie przy uprzedzaniu o przyjściu na tak krótki czas przed przybyciem trzeba się liczyć ze skutkami, po trzecie co do cholery znaczy "pomogę Ci"?! Wróciłem do pokoju i usiadłem na łóżku. Z wolna rzułem zimne tosty patrząc na ogród. Pogoda nie była zachęcająca, bardziej przypominała jesień niż lato. Nagle usłyszałem trzask dobiegający z dołu. Nieruszając się z miejsca zawołałem

\- Albus?

\- Scorpius?

Po chwili Albus stanął na progu komnaty. Wstałem i stanąłem na przeciwko.

\- Wyglądasz śmiesznie. - stwierdziłem patrząc na jego ubrudzony sadzą nos.

\- A Ty wyglądasz... stary, wyglądasz okropnie!

Lekko mnie to uraziło, co jak co, ale brzydkim to mnie nazwać nie można. Po chwili dopiero zdałem sobie sprawę, że stoję pół nagi z rozczochranymi włosami i podkrążonymi oczami, a mój wygląd dopełnia panujący dookoła bajzel jaki narobiłem przez wakacje.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu Albus wyszczerzył się na widok porozrzucanych po pokoju ubrań, talerzy, puszek energetyków zdobytych w sklepach mugoli, papierów, książek i śmieci. Podszedł do mnie i przytulił.

\- Trochę długo się nie widzieliśmy, co?

\- Dwa jebane miesiące, łosiu - poinformowałem go odwzajemniając uścisk.

\- Przyszedłem żeby Ci pomóc - stwierdził z miną zbawcy

\- O co z tym chodzi?

\- Rozejrzyj się i powiedz, że nie widzisz Calvina Claina leżącego na równi ze szczurem. Potrzebujesz pomocy, stary

\- Z tym akurat Jowisz potrzebuje pomocy, nie ja.

\- Dobra, dobra, nie gadaj na kota tylko idź pod prysznic, a ja tu trochę ogranę.

Posłusznie skierowałem się na dół, zastanawiając się czemu ten cep nie wezwie po prostu skrzata, a w połowie drogi zatrzymał mnie jego głos.

\- Te, golas, masz tu trochę ciuchów na wszelki wypadek!

I rzucił z pokoju zawiniątko, które wylądowało tuż przed zgaszonym kominkiem. W łazience obczaiłem, że przygotował mi czarne spodnie, bordową bluzę i białą koszulkę oraz bieliznę. Podczas mojej "porannej toalety" Albus posortował ubrania na czyste i te do prania, zebrał śmieci w jedno miejsce i wyrzucił martwego szczura przez okno na półpiętrze. Właśnie wkładał czyste rzeczy do szafy gdy wszedłem.

\- A oto jest nasz poeta. - powitał mnie wymachując jakimiś kawałkami papieru, które wyjął z kieszeni słysząc że wchodzę. Zaraz zrozumiałem o co chodzi.

\- Oddawaj! - rzuciłem się na niego starając się wyrwać z ręki to, co powinno iść na stertę śmieci, ale on zrobił unik, przez co nadziałem się na kraniec łóżka.

\- Cholera! Ałłł!

\- Nie jęcz. Tak na poważnie, dlaczego chcesz to wyrzucać?

\- Bo to żałosne?

\- Moim zdaniem ładne, to jedna z tych rzeczy które odkrywają Twoją wrażliwą część siebie.

\- Nie piszę dlatego, że chcę pokazać moją "wrażliwą" stronę! - zaprzeczyłem urażony - piszę bo mam o czym, bo mi się nudzi, bo podziwiam pisarzy.

\- Ale masz też potrzebę wyrzucania swoich prac?

\- Skoro były zgniecione i miały trafić do kosza to znaczy, że są bezwartościowe. Proszę mi je oddać.

\- Nie. Jak będziesz sławny to je sprzedam za fortunę.

\- A zresztą, rób co chcesz. Tylko nikomu nie mów.

\- Przecież wiem. Masz tu tosta.

Następną godzinę przywracaliśmy pomieszczenie do ładu. Potem Albus stwierdził, że przyda mi się łyk świeżego powietrza. Spacer nie za bardzo się udał, bo gdy wyszliśmy zaczęło padać. Wróciliśmy więc po koc, ja wziąłem nam dodatkowe nakrycia, a on jedzenie i picie. I tak popijaliśmy herbatę i zagryzaliśmy herbatniki, rozmawiając, siedząc na werandzie - o ile można nazwać tak marmurowe schody prowadzące od frontowych drzwi do chodnika pod daszkiem podpartym rzeźbionymi kolumnami. Kiedy skończyliśmy omawiać nasze wakacje, Albus poruszył kwestię której nie chciałem ruszać. Szkoła.

\- Szósty rok w Hogwarcie.

\- Taaa.

\- Jak się z tym czujesz?

\- Dość staro. Nie chcę tam wracać, Al. - pożaliłem się.

\- Wiem. W tym roku szkolnym więcej nauki, a mniej bezcelowego włuczenia się po zamku. Zgoda?

Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo. Czyż takie obietnice nie padają z naszych ust co roku? W końcu jednak pokiwałem głową.

\- Wiesz... chciałbym żeby coś się zmieniło.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Żeby nikt nas nie obgadywał, żeby wszyscy się od nas odwalili, żebyś był szczęśliwy...

Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony. Oczywistym było, że chce dla mnie dobrze, wiedział, że na razie nie można mnie nazwać szczęśliwym. Ale obgadywanie?

\- Jakie obgadywanie?

Chwilę milczał, a ja uważnie wpatrzyłem się w jego profil. Nagle zielone oczy zajrzały w moje, szare.

\- No oni wszyscy... Malcolm, Andrew, Philip, myślą, że jesteśmy... no wiesz.

Tak, już wiedziałem.

\- Ale chodziłem z Rose przez cały poprzedni rok! To bez sensu.

\- Im chodzi o to, że z nią zerwałeś. Myślą, że nikt 'normalny' by tak nie zrobił.

\- Że co? Miałem z nią być na wieki? Że zerwać można jedynie z powodu odmiennej orientacji? Żenada.

\- Wiem, stary, ja to wiem. Nie jest ci zimno? - Z jakiegoś powodu, może dlatego, że nie chciał mnie denerwować, zmienił temat.

\- Trochę. – ale ja tematu nie chciałem zmieniać – Byłeś dzisiaj u niej?

\- U Rose? Tak. Wpadłem na chwilę żeby pożyczyć coś dla ojca I odebrać Lily.

\- Wysłałeś mi jej sowę.

\- Ej, chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny? – spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem

\- Absolutnie. Tylko pytam.

Albus znowu, niby przypadkiem zmienił temat.

\- Wiesz, nadal źle wyglądasz. Masz straszne wory. Nie spałeś?

\- Brawo Sherlocku. Zasnąłem o szóstej nad ranem czy coś koło tego.

\- A ja Cię obudziłem? Powinieneś się położyć. Jutro możesz pójść z nami na Pokatną.

\- Nie byliście jeszcze? W porządku. Zresztą i tak ojciec zaraz wróci, musimy się zmywać.

Weszliśmy do idealnego salonu. Na kominku spoczywało srebrne pudełeczko służące do przechowywania Proszku Fiuu. Stanąłem w bezpiecznej odległości i wyszeptałem "Do jutra!", a Albus, stojąc już w zielonych płomieniach pomachał mi na pożegnanie.


	2. Chapter 2

_"O 14 u mnie._

 _~A."_

Taki list dostałem od sowy Potterów parę godzin wcześniej. Choć nie spałem już sporo czasu, nadal się nieogarnąłem, a do wyjścia zostało niewiele.

Nie uśmiechała mi się wizja spacerowania po Pokątnej w towarzystwie byłej dziewczyny, jej rodziny i ojca Albusa. Mimo słownego rozejmu między Panem Potterem a Panem Malfoyem, zawsze zdawało mi się, że ten pierwszy postrzega mnie jako młodsze wydanie ojca. Ten drugi zresztą też nie darzy mnie zaufaniem. Odkąd pierwszy raz przyprowadziłem tu Albusa, widzimy się rzadziej, rozmawiamy bardziej niechętnie, odgradzamy się od siebie. I bardzo dobrze. Jesteśmy z innych planet. On ma swój świat, a ja swój. Kiedyś każdy musi zbudować statek kosmiczny, wylecieć na swoją własną planetę. Rodziny się nie wybiera, a przyjaciół tak, dlatego uważam, że oni są ważniejsi.

Zaśmiałem się w duchu. Zostało mi mało czasu, a ja wygłaszam w moim umyśle metafory, zamiast wziąć się w garść.

W kuchni zaparzyłem kawę. Smutne, połowa wyposażenia tutaj jest stworzona przez mugoli. Gdyby nie ja ojciec musiałby wykupić skrzata potrafiącego gotować. Od razu widać kto lepiej sobie poradzi w życiu.

Wziąłem z szafy jeansową kurtkę i założyłem okulary przeciwsłoneczne coby nie zostać rozpoznanym przez kogoś znajomego. Albo i nieznajomego - co niestety często się zdarzało, jak każdemu z ZLW.

Założyłem białe Conversy. Wyglądałem jak nastoletni mugol w angielski letni dzień. O to chodziło, choć dzisiaj będę poruszał się tylko kominkami, niepozorny wygląd zawsze trzeba zachować.

Wziąłem plecak, do kieszeni wsadziłem na wszelki wypadek różdżkę, zaopatrzyłem się w pieniądze i pięć minut przed czternastą wkroczyłem w zielony ogień mówiąc "dom Pottretów".

Wirowałem chwilę, gdy nagle zostałem wypchnięty na mechaty, bordowy dywan w przytulnym salonie Potterów. Nielicząc wielkiego czarnego psa śpiącego na kanapie, było pusto. Wstałem i poczułem się dosyć nieswojo, szczególnie, że usłyszałem jakieś odgłosy kłótni. Kłócący ludzie się zbliżali, a po głosach poznałem Albusa i jego starszego brata - Jamesa. Gdy weszli do pokoju zobaczyłem, że towarzyszy im milcząca Lily, z którą wymieniłem krępujące uśmiechy.

\- Jasne, zgrywaj odpowiedzialnego, bo w końcu jesteś już pełnoletni! Ale skrupułów przed urządzaniem "największej balangi lata", to chyba nie masz?

\- Nic ci do tego, ja mogę, bo wiadomo, że nie nabroję. Udostępnianie kominków i ogólne zdejmowanie zabezpieczeń bez niczyjej wiedzy jest bardzo niedojrzałe, widać różnicę wieku między takim kretynem jak ty, a mną. Do moich obowiązków należy między innymi pilnowanie młodszych, myślałem, że nie sprawisz mi takich problemów wychowawczych, ale cóż...

\- Problemów wychowawczych?! O czym ty gadasz? To my jesteśmy jacyś niepełnosprawni umysłowo? Za kilka miesięcy skończę siedemnastkę i ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, będę miał własne mieszkanie i pracę. To nie ja jestem pazożytem rodziców. To nie ja...

\- Przestańcie, proszę!

Lily nie krzyknęła. Jej głos był cichy i uspokajający, jak zawsze, ale w tym momencie i karcący. Działał jak balsam kojący najgłębsze rany. Przez tyle lat nabrała wprawy w ujarzmianiu rodziny, więc podziałało i tym razem.

Odchrząknąłem.

Wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli na mnie. Lily wyczekująco, Albus uśmiechnął się mimo widocznego jeszcze uniesienia, a James zmierzył nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Ja zwróciłem się jednak tylko do Albusa.

\- Idziemy w takim zestawieniu?

\- Tak, ale nie przejmuj się tym debilem. Tylko do Gringotta pójdziemy razem.

\- Ładnie się o rodzeństwie wyrażasz. - to znów była Lily. Podeszła do kominka, wzięła trochę Proszku Fiuu i już jej nie było. W milczeniu poszliśmy w jej ślady. Wyszliśmy z Przekątnej - niedawno zbudowanego wielkiego pomieszczenia przeznaczonego do aportacji, deportacji i wszelakiego sposobu pojawiania się, wyposarzone w kominki, przestrzeń do teleportacji, szatnię dla mioteł i wieloużytkowe świstokliki.

Dzień był całkiem ciepły i słoneczny, a ulica zapchana czarodziejami. Wchodząc po stopniach białego Banku Gringotta poczuliśmy ulgę - tu było znacznie chłodniej.

\- Ja jadę po forsę, wy tu czekacie. Później każdy idzie w swoją stronę, ale mamy dwie godziny i wszyscy się spotykamy w Przekątnej.

Rodzeństwo pokiwało głowami, a James oddalił się szybko do jednego z goblinów.

Lily oddaliła się w celu zbadania rośliny stojącej przy wjeściu, a ja skorzystałem z okazji.

\- O co tu chodzi? Myślałem, że mamy iść całą rodziną. W sensie Weasleyowie też.

\- Rodzice pracują, a tamci już byli. - odpowiedział krótko.

\- No a ta kłótnia?

\- Cóż, przecież wiesz, że musiałem odbezpieczyć kominek byś mógł użyć Fiuu.

No tak, zapomniałem o dodatkowej ochronie Potterów i Weasleyów. Podwójne zabezpieczenie to kolejny wymysł Ministerstwa. Początkowo chcieli go wprowadzić wszystkim z ZLW, ale plan z niejasnych powodów niewypalił i tylko te dwie najpopularniejsze rodziny mają takie wygody.

\- A, eee, James mówił też o jakiejś imprezie?

\- Tak. Wygląda na to że będą wszyscy absolwenci Hogwartu z tego roku. Wszyscy, którzy nie mają nic lepszego do roboty.

\- A co z rodzicami?

\- No niby mu pozwolili, ale wiesz jak to jest. "Parę osób", a w rzeczywistości ta liczba pomnożona przez pięć. James ma luz bo uważa, że nawet jak ktoś coś spieprzy to uda się to naprwić - rodzice dziś po południu wyjeżdżają i będą dopiero za tydzień.

\- To życzę dobrej zabawy.

\- Co ty, wiesz, że będę musiał siedzieć w swoim pokoju i nie wychylać nosa, tak samo jak Lily. Przecież to dla niego wstyd mieć rodzeństwo.

Oboje pogrążyliśmy się we własnych myślach. W sumie, dlaczego Albus ma bezużytecznie siedzieć u siebie?

\- A chcesz przyjść na noc do mnie? Rano wybralibyśmy się na King's Cross razem, Błędnym Rycerzem. Miałbyś spokój i w ogóle.

Albus rozpromienił się.

\- W porządku. Bardzo chętnie. Tylko Lily musi iść z nami.

\- Się wie.

W tym momencie nadszedł James, wręczając rodzeństwu po sakiewce. Mimo że ich były spore, sam trzymał dużo większą.

Wyszliśmy przed budynek.

\- Idę po rzeczy na melo. - I już go nie było.

\- Pa - rzuciła Lily i już chciała odejść, gdy Albus złapał ją za ramię.

\- Hej hej hej, nie tak prędko. Masz kogoś?

\- Co?

\- Czy masz z kim tu chodzić. Sama nigdzie nie idziesz. - poprawił się.

\- Mam. Damian czeka w Esach i Floresach. - Oddaliła się, ale nim się odwróciła widać było jak czerwienieje. Wkrótce jej rude włosy zniknęły w tłumie czarodziejów.

\- Gdzie najpierw? - rzuciłem

\- Ma chłopaka.

\- Co?

\- Nic... tylko... nawet ona ma, a ja nie mogę nikogo znaleźć.

Pokręciłem tylko głową.

\- Związki w jej wieku nie mają sensu. Może apteka?

Po półtorej godzinie krzątania się po sklepach postanowiliśmy odpocząć w lodziarni Fotescue. Marylin, piękna, stylizująca się na swoją najsławniejszą imienniczkę wnuczka sławnego Folriana, była jedną z kelnerek. Usta jak zawsze miała pomalowane czerwoną szminką.

\- Będzie dziś u Jamesa. - stwierdził Albus z odrazą, gdy Marylin posłała mu białozębny uśmiech.

Zajadaliśmy wiśniowe lody przy stoliku na zewnątrz lokalu. Jeden z gości ze stolika obok właśnie skończył jeść i odszedł zostawiając gazetę.

\- Prorok Codzienny - szepnął Al.

Wychyliłem się nieco i zabrałem ją na nasz stolik. Albus przysunął się.

" **RITA SKEETER - NOWE FAKTY** " - głosił nagłówek. Od roku, odkąd Rita Skeeter została wyrzucona ze świata magii, tą sprawą żyją wszyscy czarodzieje Wysp. Jej różdżka miała być przełamana, a pamięć wyczyszczona. Rita zamieszkała na londyńskim przedmieściu jako nieszkodliwa emerytka, mugolka, dokarmiająca bezpańskie koty, jednak jej pisarski talent wcale nie wygasł wraz ze stratą pamięci. Przyglądający się jej z daleka uzdrowiciele, którzy byli przydzieleni do kontrolowania jej sytuacji, zauważyli, że Skeeter coraz rzadziej wychodzi z domu, ale uznali to za normalny objaw.

W rzeczywistości była dziennikarka w ciągu kilku miesięcy napisała siedem części książki znajej jako seria "Harry Potter". Mugolskie wydawnictwa były zachwycone całą sagą i zanim społeczność czarodziejów zauważyła co się dzieje, zaczęto wydawać setki tysięcy egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Nikt z czarodziejów długo nie wiedział kto jest autorem bestsellerów, książki były wydawane pod tajemniczym nazwiskiem "J. K. Rowilng", a takiej czarodziejki nie było. Ritę wykluczono z listy podejrzanych na samym początku, bo jej pamięć rzekomo została doszczętnie skasowana, a seria zawierała mnóstwo szczegółów i wszystkie nazwiska zgadzały się z rzeczywistością. Wszyscy - i mugole i czarodzieje - przeczytali te książki od deski do deski. Ministerstwo Magii czekało na reakcję mugoli. Prawie wszyscy odebrali świat magii jako piękną bajkę, czarodzieje odetchnęli z ulgą. W sumie nic złego się nie stało, ale musiał powstać ZLW - Związek Ludzi Wojny. Wszyscy ludzie, których nazwiska znalazły się w książce mogli zgłosić się do Ministerstwa, gdzie przyznawano im dodatkową ochronę, zabezpieczenia i wsparcie w razie jakichś problemów. Było to swego rodzaju wynagrodzenie za przysłużenie się w walce z Voldemortem i można było po nie wystąpić (bądź odejść) po skończeniu 14 roku życia. Wcześniej decydowali opiekunowie. Najgorszym było to, że każdy kto nosi nazwisko choć raz wymienione w książce staje się popularny. Ja zawsze byłem tym złym, którego przyszłością jest Rose. Otóż niestety nie.

\- Spójrz! - Albus szturchnął mnie łokciem i wskazał na kawałek artykułu.

" _Zamieniliśmy słowo z pracownikiem departamentu przestrzegania prawa czarodziejów: Pamięć Pani Rity mogła być nieprawidłowo wyczyszczona. Tego dnia stanowisko amnezjatora obiął nowy pracownik. - mówi Henry Calaway. Ów nowo zatrudniony amnezjator, którego danych nie możemy ujawnić informuje nas jednak, że nie on rzucał zaklęcie na Panią Skeeter, a poza tym umie je rzucić bezbłędnie._

 _Pani Skeeter przebywa obecnie w areszcie Ministerstwa Magii, uznana jako osoba niepoczytalna_."

\- Co o tym sądzisz? - spytałem Albusa gdy skończyłem czytać.

\- To ona, to oczywiste.

\- A jak wytłumaczysz to, że nie umie odpowiedzieć na podstawowe pytania dotyczące magii? To że w książkach obrażałaby samą siebie i wyjawiła swój największy sekret?

Prychnął.

\- Jak chce to umie kłamać. Każdy potrafiłby zgrywać schizofrenika. Dziwi mnie tylko czemu nie podadzą jej Veritaserum.

Nasze spekulacje przerwała Lily idąca w naszym kierunku. W rękach trzymała reklamówki z Magicznych dowcipów Weasley'ów.

\- Cześć. Macie wszystko? Idziemy razem?

\- Jasne. Idziemy.

Zanim opuściliśmy teren lodziarni, czerwonousta Marylin rzuciła Albusowi zaciekawione spojrzenie. Lily zachihotała.

\- Chyba wpadłeś jej w oko. A przecież narzekałeś, że nikogo nie masz. - Zauważyłem obserwując jak ledwowidoczny rumieniec spływa na twarz Ala.

Po drodze do Przekątnej spotkaliśmy Jamesa stojącego na poboczu z kumplami.

\- Idziesz? - spytała Lily.

\- Nie, idźcie sami. Aha, a na noc macie się przenieść do wujka Ronalda i weźcie swoje rzeczy bo stamtąd zabiorą was rano do Hogwartu.

\- Wyśmienicie - skwitował Albus posyłając mi wymowne spojrzenie.

W Przekątnej ludzie mijali się nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi. Wziąłem Albusa na bok.

\- Widzimy się jutro, stary.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Idziesz z nami!

\- Do Weasley'ów? Wątpię.

\- Co ci szkodzi? Znajdzie się miejsce, nie będą źli.

\- Przecież cię nie wyrzucą! - Dodała Lily - A jeśli chodzi o Rose, to wcale nie musisz z nią rozmawiać.

\- I przyznaj, że wygodniejsze będzie auto od autobusu.

Oboje patrzyli na mnie z tym samym wyrazem zaciętości.

\- Zgoda... ale najpierw muszę wziąć rzeczy od siebie.

\- Nie ma sprawy, tylko się pośpiesz. Lepiej żeby kominek nie był tak długo udostępniony.

Stanęliśmy w kolejce do kominków. Jako pierwszy wszedłem w płomienie i wypowiedziałem "Malfoy Manor". Po chwili obracania wylądowałem w swoim salonie. Poszedłem po schodach do siebie. Byłem spakowany od rana, wystarczyło przeciągnąć kufer na dół. Zaciągnąłem go na korytarz. To było łatwe, gorzej zapowiadały się schody...

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - usłyszałem zimny głos mojego ojca.

\- Do Albusa - odparłem buntowniczo.

Wyprostowałem się i spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Byłem już prawie tego samego wzrostu. Z pozoru wyglądaliśmy podobnie, prawie białe włosy, piegi, blada cera, ta sama budowa ciała. Twarze za to różne. On ma ostre rysy, ja delikatne, po mamie. Inny był oczywiście nasz ubiór. On też zwrócił na to uwagę. Z pogardą spojrzał na moje trampki. Nie każdy przecież musi paradować w biały dzień w eleganckiej szacie, jak on.

\- Daj, ja się tym zajmę. Ty idź sprawdź czy czegoś nie zostawiłeś.

Wyjął różdżkę i użył leviosy by przenieść kufer na dół.

Wszedłem do pokoju i zorientowałem się, że Jowisz jeszcze nie jest w transporterze. Na szczęście spał na łóżku. Szybko go zamknąłem zanim obeznał się w sytuacji. Sprawdziłem kieszeń z różdżką - jeśli mam ją, to wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

Zszedłem na dół. O dziwo ojciec jeszcze nie wyszedł z domu.

\- Powodzenia w szkole, synu - Ton głosu wskazywał na to, że nie chce jeszcze kończyć wypowiedzi, ale widać było wahanie. - Chciałbym.. chciałbym ci coś dać. Należało do Astorii i z biegem lat myślę, że chciałaby żebyś to zatrzymał. Ma wartość sentymentalną. Proszę, nie zgub.

Wyjął z kieszeni srebrną, niepozorną bransoletkę. Wyciągnąłem rękę, a gdy ją zapinał na moim nadgarstku, zauważyłem że ozdoba przedstawia układ słoneczny. Mama zawsze lubiła patrzeć w gwiazdy, a ja to po niej odziedziczyłem. I jej i moim ulubionym przedmiotem jest astronomia. Do jej śmierci często razem ślęczeliśmy przy teleskopie po nocach. Być może jest to przyczyną mojej bezsenności.

\- Dzięki.

Odwróciłem się, otworzyłem pudełko, wziąłem trochę Fiuu i po raz ostatni spojrzałem na salon i ojca, który ciągle nie odchodził. Milczał. Wrzuciłem proszek, a zielone płomienie otoczyły mnie. Oczy piekły i łzawiły, ale nie tylko moje. Widocznie ojciec też poczuł dym z kominka. Bałem się, że mnie zatrzyma. Wyszeptałem "dom Potterów", a on otarł łzę.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Mamoo, gdzie jest moja szata?

\- Już ci ją włożyłam do kufra!

\- To była szata Rose! Gdzie jest moja?

Wszyscy już wstali. Nikt nie raczył mnie obudzić, zrobiły to cienkie ściany. Była dziewiąta. Nie tak źle, pomyślałem. Ubrałem się i wyszedłem poszukać Jowisza. Na przeciwko pokoju Rose, położonego tuż obok pokoju gościnnego, czyli tam gdzie spaliśmy z Albusem, stał kredens z niewielką przestrzenią u spodu, która była idealna dla kota. Na wszelki wypadek tam zajrzałem i już miałem pójść dalej, gdy usłyszałem wyraźny, stanowczy głos Rose.

\- Robisz to specjalnie.

Zawirowało mi w głowie. Długo jej nie widziałem, a co dopiero nie słyszałem. Zaskoczyło mnie jak dobrze pamiętam ten idealny akcent i pouczający ton.

\- Wiesz, że nie. To zbieg okoliczności. Poza tym nie myśl, że wszyscy są skupieni właśnie na tobie. Nie jesteś pępkiem świata.

W tym momencie drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, a ja odskoczyłem na bok. Przez chwilę myślałem, że to Rose ma zamiar wyjść z pomieszczenia, ale nie. Ujrzałem tylko jej naznaczoną piegami dłoń na klamce i miedziane loki.

\- Wyjdź.

\- Rosie...

\- Idź stąd.

Albus pokornie przeszedł przez próg, i już miał zamiar przepraszać, ale jego kuzynka zatrzasnęła drzwi zanim wypowiedział słowo. Spojrzał w bok i podskoczył.

\- Zawału bym dostał!

W odpowiedzi podniosłem palec do ust, a następnie wskazałem na drzwi, za którymi było cicho. Albus zrozumiał.

\- Choć Jowisz, ale mnie przestraszyłeś.

I przeszedł do pokoju w którym spaliśmy, a ja na palcach wszedłem za nim.

\- Co ty odpierdzielasz?! - Usłyszałem natychmiastowo.

\- Szukałem kota i przypadkiem się tam zatrzymałem...

\- Masz szczęście, że cię nie widziała. Chyba by rzuciła imperiusem i kazała wyskoczyć przez okno.

\- Czyli to przeze mnie?

\- No raczej! Myśli, że chcę was pogodzić, albo że ty chcesz.

\- Ale ja nie chcę! To znaczy możemy być w zgodzie, ale nie od razu znowu ze sobą być.

\- No widzisz, a ona nie chce ani tego, ani tego. Z nią nie wygrasz. Chodź już na dół.

Zajadaliśmy jajecznicę razem z Hugo, gdy do jadalni wszedł pan Weasley.

\- Odprowadziłem Hermionę właśnie. - No tak, Weasleyowie nie mogli teleportować się bezpośrednio z domu. - Gdzie dziewczyny?

\- Jedzą na górze u Rose - odpowiedział jego syn.

Wymieniliśmy z Alem znaczące spojrzenia. Na pewno teraz obmawiają sytuację.

Po śniadaniu, gruntownym zbadaniu co zostało i odnalezieniu Jowisza ślęczącego przed klatką z Juą, sową Potterów, wszyscy razem z bagażami zebrali się na dole i ruszyli kamienną ścieżką na podjazd, na którym stał srebrny opel. Rose, ubrana w pelerynę, do której przypiętą miała odznakę prefektów, pierwsza wpakowała swój kufer do wielkiego bagażnika i usiadła z przodu, pozwalając łaskawie zająć Lily miejsce obok.

\- Słyszałem, że McGonagall wprowadzi pewne zmiany tego roku - zaczął pan Weasley po półgodzinnym milczeniu.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytała Lily, głosem, który nie ukrywał znudzenia.

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba nowe przedmioty...

\- Co?! - przerwał mu Hugon - ale na każdym roku?

\- No chyba...

\- Czyli Rose będzie musiała się tego uczyć tylko dwa lata, a ja cztery? Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

\- Nie oczekuj sprawiedliwości od świata, Hugo. - Z wyższością pouczyła go starsza siostra.

Na dworcu byliśmy pół godziny przed odjazdem Hogwart Express.

\- Słuchajcie, ja muszę się zmywać, bo mam być w ministerstwie o 12. No papa, buziaki i w ogóle. Bądźcie grzeczni i tak dalej - pan Weasley spojrzał na mnie ukradkiem, przytulił dzieci, pomachał Potterom i odszedł. Rose odwróciła się i ciągnąc kufer jedną ręką, a drugą przytulając klatkę z sową, szła wzdłuż wagonów, Lily z Hugonem odeszli do Gryfonów, a Albus...

\- Idę do prefektów. Poradzisz sobie jakoś?

\- Mhm.

To będzie moja pierwsza samotna podróż do Hogwartu. Bez Rose, bez Albusa ani nawet kretynów ze Slytherinu.

\- Przyjdę do ciebie później. Usiądź gdzieś z tyłu - poprosił, przypinając do piersi odznakę ze srebrnym "P". Pomachał mi i ruszył w tym samym kierunku co Rose.

Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak zająć pusty przedział w tylnych wagonach. O wolne miejsca było łatwo, bo uczniowie dopiero przybywali na peron. Zająłem sobie cały ostatni przedział, zasunąłem zasłonki i zablokowałem drzwi. Wstawiłem kufer na górę, wypuściłem kota, który usadowił się wygodnie na siedzeniu. Zrobiłem to samo. Głuchy na odgłosy z zewnątrz drapałem Jowisza za uszami i bezmyślnie patrzyłem w szare niebo. Zasnąłem.

Gdy spałem szare niebo zmieniło kolor na granatowe. Padało. Sppjrzałem na zegarek - była trzynasta. Nadal byłem śpiący, a pociąg wspaniale mnie kołysał do snu, ale postanowiłem poczekać na wózek z jedzeniem. Kupiłem trochę dyniowych pasztecików i z myślą zjedzenia ich później, znów odpłynąłem w sen.

Siedziałem na złotym rzeźbionym krześle. A może tronie? Chyba na tronie, bo miałem też koronę. Przede mną rozpościerał się widok na kwiecistą łąkę i tkwiące pośrodku niej ogromne drzwi, zrobione z lustra. Spojrzałem na swoje odbicie. Włosy były dłuższe i bielsze, wyglądałem trochę jak Wiedźmin. Do wrót ktoś zapukał.

\- Proszę. - Łaskawie odpowiedziałem.

\- No to mi otwórz, baranie!

Otworzyłem oczy. Poznałem głos Albusa. Nadal padało. Wpuściłem go i uśmiechnąłem się. Nie wiedzieć czemu miałem dobry humor, za to on wyglądał na rozeźlonego. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i rzucił się na miejsca na przeciwko.

\- Jak tam w pracy?

\- Źle. Jakaś dziewczyna z siódmej klasy zatruła się ognistą whiskey i zarzygała całą łazienkę.

\- Pewnie była na imprezie u Jamesa, co?

\- Tak, była u Jamesa... o, właśnie! Trzymaj. - Wyjął z kieszeni jakiś papier i podał mi.

Rozpoznałem w tym mapę Huncwotów.

\- Skąd masz?

\- Kiedy poszedłeś po kufer do siebie, ja zakradłem się do pokoju Jamesa i to wziąłem. Jemu się już nie przyda, a nam jak najbardziej.

Oficjalnie mapa należała do Jamesa, ale czasem pożyczał ją rodzeństwu.

\- Teraz jest nasza?

\- Owszem. Zatrzymaj, będziesz mógł mnie znaleźć kiedy wysiądziemy.

\- Ok. Odzywałeś się do Rose?

\- Tak, razem zajęliśmy się tą sprawą z rzyganiem. Lily chyba ją trochę udobruchała.

\- Jak można być taką nią? Za co się niby obraża? Za to, że ktoś mówi prawdę? I to ma być Ravenclaw?

\- Nie od dziś wiadomo, że oni mają coś poprzewracane we łbie. - Wziął sobie dyniowego pasztecika. Jego nastrój wyraźnie uległ polepszeniu.

\- Słuchaj, a jak poszły ci sumy? Ona nie chce powiedzieć. Kiedy pytam czy coś zawaliła, obraża się.

\- Dziewięć sumów, w tym cztery wybitne, z numerologii, mugoloznawstwa, zielarstwa i oczywiście astronomii. Historia magii nędzna. A ty?

\- Dziesięć sumów, ale tylko trzy wybitne. Z eliksirów, zielarstwa i obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Nieźle. Założę się, że Rose ma lepsze wyniki, ale nasze to i tak marzenie dla niektórych.

\- No, Daniel z Gryffindoru ma podobno trzy sumy, i to zadowalające!

Nagle drzwi przedziału otworzyły się. Na korytarzu stały dwie osoby. Drugi prefekt Slytherinu - Nina Lawson i trzymająca się z tyłu Rose. Obie w szatach Hogwartu i z wyraźnymi na czarnym tle odznakami, różniącymi się tylko kolorem wyszywanego "P".

\- Albus, potrzebujemy cię, teraz.

\- Jasne. Dyniowego pasztecika?

\- Nie, dziękuję. - odpowiedziała Nina, a Rose puściła to mimo uszu.

Albus westchnął, wstał i wziął pasztecik na drogę.

\- Pa - rzucił.

Zaciągnąłem zasłony i z zamiarem ponownego pójścia spać, położyłem się. Spojrzałem jeszcze na Jowisza, który po królewsku siedział i patrzył w okno. Po deszczu nie było ani śladu, ale niebo doszczętnie ściemniało. Już zamknąłem oczy, powoli zasypiałem, gdy usłyszałem przeciągły pisk.

Natychmiast się rozbudziłem. W niemrawym świetle żarówki, zobaczyłem jak Jowisz pręży się wystraszony. Źródłem wysokiego dźwięku był pociąg. Zatrzymywał się.

Przypomniałem sobie sytuację z trzeciej części Harry'ego Pottera, gdy podczas podróży do Hogwartu, do pociągu wsiadł dementor. Ogarnął mnie strach. Nigdy żadnego nie spotkałem - nie miałem jak, ale potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić jak potworne jest takie przeżycie.

Zaraz oprzytomniałem, pzypominając sobie, że Ministerstwo nie dopuściłoby do powtórzenia takiego obrodu wydarzeń. Wyszedłem na korytarz i spojrzałem w bok, w kierunku, w którym jechaliśmy. Inni ludzie też wychodzili i patrzyli co się dzieje. Nagle otrzymałem cios w prawe ramię.

\- Z drogi!

Wpadłem spowrotem do swojego przedziału. I obserwowałem jak dwóch uzdrowicieli przechodzi wąskim przejściem. Jeden z nich trzymał w ręku złożone nosze. Wyjrzałem ponownie. Nie zatrzymując się szli pewnie na przód uporczywie powtarzając "z drogi!". Widocznie ostatni wagon nie był ich celem. Zamknąłem się i uznałem, że spanie będzie bezsensowne, tym bardziej, że mogą nas wyprosić z pociągu.

Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Kilka minut później pociąg ruszył. Przebrałem się w Hogwarckie szaty i dojadłem ostatni pasztecik.

Do stacji Hogsmeade dojechaliśmy dwie godziny później. Zamiast wysiadać spojrzałem na mapę Huncwotów i wypatrywałem Albusa. Plan z mapą nie wypalił. Zapomnieliśmy, że stacji mapa już nie obejmuje, więc dopiero w wiosce będzie "zasięg". Cóż, jakoś się znajdziemy. Schowałem mapę do kieszeni, zamknąłem Jowisza w transporterze, wziąłem go i wyszedłem na mroźne wieczorne powietrze.

\- Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni...

Oddaliłem się od "pirszorocznych" i poszedłem przez nierówny pas betonu porośnięty chwastami rozglądając się za Albusem. Wyciągnąłem jeszcze raz mapę. Jeżeli pojechał beze mnie, to będzie go widać...

\- Hej! - To Nina nadbiegła z naprzeciwka. - Albus z Rose musieli pojechać do zamku najszybciej, bo mieli pod opieką tę dziewczynę co ją zabrali.

\- Jaką?

\- Candace Fletcher z Ravenclawu. Dlatego Rose się tym zajmuje, a jej partner z domu nie może bo ktoś musi się zająć pierwszorocznymi z Ravenclawu...

Na słowa "jej partner" trochę zesztywniałem.

\- Coś się stało? - Zdyszana Nina odgarnęła ciemną grzywkę i spojrzała pytająco.

\- Nie. Wobec tego idziemy? - Idioto, "jej partner z domu", nie życiowy.

\- Tak, ja już mam zajęte miejsce ze Stacey, Ellen i Philipem. Możesz się przyłączyć.

Rzeczywiście, na poboczu drogi czekał wóz. Choć większa część uczniów jeszcze nie wsiadła i czekała na swoją kolej, my przeszliśmy przez kolejkę i wspięliśmy się na pojazd.

Stacey, Ellen i Philip to również ślizgoni z szóstego roku.

Przyjaźnie się z nimi przywitałem, nawet z Philipem, który podobno miał mnie za geja. Gdy usiadłem spojrzałem na niego nienawistnym wzrokiem, ale uznałem że takie wpatrywanie się w kolegę nie będzie dobrym dowodem na "uniewinnienie" i zająłem się sznurówkami butów.

\- No, Nina, opowiadaj! - usłyszałem podekscytowane głosy.

\- O co chodzi? - spytałem.

\- O tę dziewczynę co zemdłała. No, mów Nina.

\- No to najpierw jak byliśmy na rutynowej kontroli, to znaczy ja i Rick, gdzieś tak w połowie pociągu, zobaczyliśmy w przedziale dziewczynę, która wymiotowała.

\- Fuj - westchnęła z obrzydzeniem Stacey.

\- No i wchodzimy i pytamy czy potrzebuje pomocy, a ona że nie. Ale widzimy, że jej się pogarsza i znowu zbiera na wymioty, to zabieramy ją, ja prowadzę ją do łazienki, a Rick miał pójść po naczelnych. Przyszedł jeden i stwierdził, że ktoś ją otruł. Przyszedł drugi i powiedział, że to przecież Candace i nikt jej nie otruł tylko się wczoraj za dużo napiła. Przyszedł Albus i wziął pociągową apteczkę i jej coś dał. Poczuła się lepiej i przestała wymiotować, ale na wszelki wypadek zostawiliśmy ją w łazience z Rose i Albusem. Candace powiedziała, że jest już w porządku, ale Rose zaprowadziła ją do nas. Albus poszedł na przerwę. I wtedy jak siedzieliśmy z nią, nagle jak stała tak upadła i myśleliśmy, że tylko zasłabła. Ja i Rose poszłyśmy po Ala, a jak wróciliśmy, Albus powiedział, że nie czuje pulsu u tej Candace. Zaczął ją reanimować. Ktoś poszedł wysłać sowę do zamku, ktoś poprosił maszynistę by się zatrzymał. No i przeteleportowali się do nas uzdrowiciele z Munga. Jak zobaczyli, że dziewczyna oddycha, to podziękowali i pogratulowali Albusowi. Powiedzieli, że przeteleportują ją do skrzydła szpitalnego, położyli ją na noszach i wyszli. Teraz Albus pewnie jej pomaga.

Skończyła akurat gdy wóz się zatrzymał pod szkołą.Grupka przyjaciół poczłapała do zamku i nie bacząc na mnie zaczęła dyskutować na temat Candace. Powlokłem się za nimi. Przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali wyjąłem mapę. Albus był w skrzydle szpitalnym. Minąłem drzwi i stanąłem u podestu schodów. Szkoda, że nie mam peleryny niewidki, pomyślałem. Wyglądało na to, że całe piętro prócz Wielkiej Sali jest puste. A gdyby tak zakraść się na górę, do skrzydła szpitalnego, do Albusa...

\- Co pan tu robi, panie Malfoy? - Drgnąłem słysząc głos dyrektorki.

\- Oh, profesor McGonagall. Chciałem tylko do łazienki. Proszę, uroczystość się jeszcze nie zaczęła.

\- Dobrze Malfoy, możesz iść. - zmarszczyła czoło. Czułem jej spojrzenie na sobie dopóki nie wspiąłem się piętro wyżej. Zamiast w prawo skręciłem w lewo. Po chwili byłem na miejscu. Nieśmiało uchyliłem drzwi. Świece oświetlały dwie sylwetki. To Albus rozmawiał z pielęgniarką. Wyglądało na to, że zbiera się do wyjścia. Zamknąłem cicho drzwi i postanowiłem czekać. Nie minęła minuta, gdy Albus wyszedł. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i poddenerwowanego, ale nie zdziwił się ani nie zatrzymał gdy mnie zobaczył.

\- Już po uczcie?

\- Nawet się nie zaczęła. Idziemy?

Zechodziliśmy po schodach. Tłum uczniów wchodził do wielkiej sali.

\- Nie jestem głodny, a ty? Może choćmy już spać? Znam dzisiejsze hasło.

Prawdę mówiąc kiszki grały mi marsza odkąd wsiadłem na stacji Hogsmeate, a sen był ostatnią rzeczą o której marzyłem, ale w solidarności z przyjacielem przystałem na jego propozycję.

Kluczyliśmy korytarzami lochów, tak dobrze nam znanymi. Wkrótce stanęliśmy przed kamienną ścianą.

" _Viridis Ipsum_ " - usłyszałem szept Albusa. Solidne drzwi zmaterializowały się i weszliśmy do ciemnego pokoju wspólnego. Jedynym, zielonkawym źródłem światła był żyrandol powieszony na łańcuchu. W ciszy przeszliśmy na korytarz prowadzący do sypialni chłopców. Do drzwi z wielką, srebrną szóstką. Nasze kufry już stały przy właściwych łóżkach. Coś ciepłego i miękkiego otarło się o moje kostki. Spojrzałem w dół - to Jowisz domagał się pieszczot. Wziąłem go na ręce i usiadłem na swoim łóżku. Gładząc jego aksamitną sierść, obserwowałem poczynania Albusa. Pragnąłem rozmowy, ale widać było, że on się do tego nie palił. Wyjął piżamę i zasłonił kotary na swoim łóżku, mówiąc "dobranoc".

Odpowiedziałem mu tym samym, choć wiedziałem, że minie sporo czasu zanim będę na tyle śpiący by zasnąć. Po głowie chodziło mi jedno, natarczywe pytanie: _Co przyniesie jutro_?


	4. Chapter 4

Ff 4

Zerwałem jabłko. Niedojrzałe, choć czerwone.

"Nie jedz"

Błyszczy w słońcu.

"Nie jedz"

Tylko powącham.

"Nie jedz"

Mogę wszystko.

"Nie jedz"

Odwracam się w poszukiwaniu źródła głosu. Za mną stoi świecąca, wysoka istota. Też ma koronę. Czuję, że tylko ona ma większą władzę niż ja.

"Nie jedz"

Tak, to ona wypowiada te słowa. Teraz słyszę, że ma damski głos, widzę jej skórę. Wyciąga smukłą dłoń. Oddaję jej jabłko. Śmiało bierze je do ust. Owoc znika w jej fioletowych wargach. Patrzę na nie. Istota uśmiecha się, ale tylko chwilę. Później z jej gardła rozbrzmiewa drażniący, długi, jednostajny krzyk.

\- Spokojnie! - Albus chwyta mnie za nadgarstek. - To tylko budzik.

\- Tak, wiem. - Rzecz jasna jeszcze przed chwilą tego nie wiedziałem. Mój budzik ustawiony na siódmą obudził wszystkich w dormitorium. Andrew, Philip i Malcolm patrzyli teraz na mnie jak na idiotę. - Przepraszam.

Po ubraniu się, poszliśmy z Albusem na śniadanie. Zajęliśmy miejsca akurat gdy profesor Slughorn zaczął rozdawać plany lekcji. Gdy doszedł do nas, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ohoho, kogo my tu mamy! Nie widziałem was wczoraj. - Wyjął dwie czyste kartki i stuknął w nie różdżką. Nakreśliły się na nich rubryki tworzące plan lekcji. - Mów, chłopcze!

\- Zielarstwo, transmutacja, zaklęcia - wyliczał Albus - eliksiry oczywiście - Horacy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - obrona przed czarną magią, historia magii, mugoloznawstwo... no i asrtonomia. To wszystko.

\- Ach tak, nasz młody uzdrowiciel! Słyszałem co wczoraj zrobiłeś Candace Fletcher! Uratowałeś jej życie! - Albus odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem, a Slughorn zwrócił się do mnie. - A Ty, Scorpius?

\- Astronomia, zielarstwo, numerologia, transmutacja, zaklęcia, obrona przed czarną magią.

\- Ojej, a może skusisz się na eliksiry? - spytał niewinnie opiekun domu z różdżką zawieszoną nad planem zajęć.

\- No dobrze.

Wyraźnie ucieszony Horacy stuknął w kartkę jeszcze raz i już chciał nam wręczać nasze plany, gdy Albus go zatrzymał.

\- Panie profesorze, proszę dodać jeszcze "numerologia" do mojego planu.

\- Oczywiście. Ambitny chłopak, nie ma co. - Poprawił plan lekcji Albusa, oddał nam je i odszedł do innych Ślizgonów.

\- Po co to zrobiłeś? - spytałem z niesmakiem - Masz teraz niepotrzebny nadmiar zajęć.

\- No i? Razem raźniej.

Zaskoczony, ale i ucieszony spojrzałem na kartkę.

\- Mam teraz okienko!

\- Co? Nie masz, patrzysz na wtorek, a jest środa. Zobacz co nam za to wcisnęli.

Przesunąłem wzrok jedno pole w bok.

\- Łacina? A po co to?

\- Wiele zaklęć pochodzi z łaciny.

Spojrzałem w górę. To była Rose. Nie patrzyła na mnie. Pochyliła się nad planem lekcji Albusa i z uznaniem pokiwała głową. - Tylko po co ci ta astronomia? - I odeszła do stołu Ravenclawu nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Czyli łacina jest tym nowym obowiązkowym przedmiotem, o którym wspominał jej ojciec?

\- Chyba tak. A widzisz tu jakiś inny?

Przejechałem wzrokiem po planie.

\- No nie. Ale dwie godziny eliksirów pod rząd, dzisiaj, po południu... po co ja się na to zgodziłem?

\- Bez przesady, mogło być gorzej - pocieszył mnie Albus. - Ciekawe z kim mamy tę łacinę?

Zjedliśmy śniadanie i wyszliśmy z Wielkiej Sali. Nie wiedzieliśmy właściwie gdzie się kierować.

\- Hej, wiem gdzie mamy zajęcia! - To Nina nadeszła z pomocą. Za nią podążała reszta szóstoklasistów ze Slytherinu i paru Krukonów. - Chodźcie z nami.

Przyłączyliśmy się więc do tego dziwnego pochodu. Tak, by nie usłyszeli tego idący za nami krukoni spytałem:

\- Czy łacinę będziemy mieć z nimi?

Choć pytanie skierowane było do Albusa, odpowiedzi znowu udzieliła Nina.

\- Tak, dwie godziny w tygodniu.

Dwie dodatkowe godziny z Rose. A mogło być tak pięknie.

Na trzecim piętrze skręciliśmy w wąski korytarz, który prowadził też do klasy zaklęć.

\- To tutaj - oznajmiła Nina, co było zupełnie niepotrzebne, bo pod najbliższą salą siedziała reszta Krukonów.

Ci z naszej grupy pośpiesznie i z ulgą podeszli do swoich.

\- Żałosne - skwitował Albus cicho, bo obok stała Rose. - W każdym razie nadal nie wiemy kto jest nauczycielem.

\- To chyba logiczne - wypowiedziane idealnym akcentem słowa chlasnęły powietrze - z Flitwickiem. To jego druga klasa, która już kiedyś była używana do lekcji łaciny.

\- Dlaczego znowu podsłuchujesz? Czy potrzeba odpowiedzi jest silniejsza od złości na mnie? W co ty pogrywasz? - spytałem zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.

Rose nie raczyła tym razem odpowiedzieć. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzała i do końca przerwy zajęła się czytaniem jakiejś książki.

Nadszedł mały, stary profesor Flitwick. Usiadłem w ławce z tyłu, z Albusem. Po czterdziestu pięciu minutach, byliśmy uświadomieni, że te lekcje będą maksymalnie nudne. Pierwsze trzydzieści pięć minut spędziliśmy na wyszukiwaniu w rozdanych przez nauczyciela słownikach angielsko - łacińskich, wyrazów pochodnych do słowa "Accio". Pozostałe dziesięć sporządzaliśmy samodzielne, szczegółowe notatki "Jak poprawianie używać słownika" - gotowe instrukcje miały zostać rozdane przez profesora Flitwicka pierwszoklasistom na podzieniałkowych zajęciach.

Po dzwonku tylko parę osób odłożyło na biórko nauczyciela skończone prace. Reszta miała oddać je następnego dnia.

\- No bo żaden jedenastolatek nie potrafi korzystać ze słownika - skomentował ironicznie Albus.

Następne w planie zajęć było okienko, na którym dokonczyliśmy łacinę. Cieszyliśmy się, że tak dobrze gospodarujemy czasem, dopóki dwie godziny później - po zielarstwie i transmutacji - mieliśmy zadane cztery razy więcej niż na początku.

Podczas obiadu mogliśmy odetchnąć z ulgą. Zostały dwie godziny eliksirów, a później, o dwudziestej pierwszej moja astronomia.

\- Moi drodzy, witam na pierwszej w tym roku lekcji eliksirów. Bardzo mi miło, że właśnie wy zdecydowaliście się na kontynuowanie nauki tej szlachetnej dziedziny magii. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, jakie wam dzisiaj postawię zadanie? - Spojrzał na nas, Ślizgonów i Gryfonów z miną, która chyba tylko jemu wydała się tajemnicza. Pochylił się i z trudem położył na biórku mały kociołek. - Oto węchowar. Całkiem łatwy w przygotowaniu, niewymagający eliksir wyostrzający zmysł węchu. Niestety, kluczowy składnik, który nadaje mu tę niezwykłą właściwość, sprawia również, że wywar staje się bardzo ciężki. I to powinna być pewna podpowiedź, bo waszym zadaniem jest rozpoznanie składników z których jest stworzony, a następnie odtworzenie go. Macie zakaz używania podręczników. Tylko i wyłącznie intuicja i wiedza, tak moi drodzy. Eliksir, który ja wywarzyłem jest do waszej dyspozycji. Możecie go dotykać, wąchać, podgrzewać, a nawet smakować. Czas start.

Uczniowie wstawali i podchodzili do stolika na którym stał kociołek z węchowarem. Kiedy ja opuszczałem miejsce, Albus już badał zawartość naczynia.

Podeszłem do niego i siegnąłem do stosu mieszadeł jednorazowych leżących na tym samym stole. Żółtawa ciecz była gęsta jak budyń, pachniała zupełnie nijak i zmieniała stan skupienia na stały podczas podgrzewania. Jeśli chodzi o smak, wyczułem tam szpik z kości plumpek, i miałem podejrzenia co do produktu ociężającego, czyli znałem dopiero dwa składniki.

Wróciłem na miejsce. Albus rozkładał już swoje ingrediencje. Zerknął na mnie znad kociołka.

\- Jak tam? Wiesz już?

\- Mniej więcej - skłamałem.

Żeby nie budzić podejrzeń, wyjąłem kociołek i poszedłem do szuflady ze składnikami. Może wypatrzę coś, co będzie mi pasować do eliksiru?

Od razu zrozumiałem, że to dobra taktyka. W naszych szkolnych zapasach są dwa składniki działające jak żółty barwnik. Jeden z nich, trzmieli nektar, jest używany do eliksiru rozweselającego, więc to ten drugi będzie prawidłowy. Wziąłem jeszcze trochę oczu żuka i parę "przypraw" zagęszczających, oraz składniki, które rozpoznałem na początku. Ucieszyłem się widząc, że Albus używa tego samego produktu ociężającego co ja. Z dobrą myślą, zabrałem się za rozkrajanie szpiku plumpek.

\- Idealnie - stwierdził profesor Slughorn stojąc chwilę przed dzwonkiem nad kociołkiem Albusa. - Idealna gęstość, widzę, że zachowałeś zdrowy rozsądek i nie dodałeś oczu żuków... aha, świetnie. Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu! Przejdźmy dalej... Scorpius. Hm, hm.

Mój eliksir miał ciemniejszą barwę i bardziej leistą konsystencję.

\- Ojoj. Po pierwsze, dodałeś sztuczne zagęstniki, a przy tym oczy żuka. Wiem wiem, to pewnie z przyzwyczajenia, ale trzeba pamiętać, że dodanie ich powoduje natychmiastowe rozrzedzenie. No i za krótko go podgrzewałeś. Ale przynajmniej nie zaszkodziłby gdyby ktoś spróbował. Czego nauczyło nas to zadanie? Że każdy powinien mieć w domu komplet książek o ważeniu eliksirów, choćby podstawowych. Jako pracę domową zapiszcie sobie "Zastosowania węchowaru", na za tydzień.

Po przerwie Albus poszedł na historię magii (wybranie tego przedmiotu było głupsze niż moje eliksiry), a mi pozostało czekać w pokoju wspólnym do kolacji.

Byłem w połowie wypracowania o wnykopieńkach dla profesora Longbottoma, gdy Albus wrócił z lekcji. Usiadł obok mnie w czarnym, pikowanym fotelu i rzucił torbę na podłogę.

\- Dwie stopy wypracowania o wojnach olbrzymów. Na pojutrze. Do tego konam z głodu - poskarżył się Albus ze zbolałą miną.

Resztę wieczoru spędziliśmy na odrabianiu zadań domowych.

Wpół do dziewiątej odłożyliśmy nasze wypracowania do dormitoriów, a zabraliśmy teleskopy.

Astronomia, prowadzona przez profesor Sprinkle była jednym z mniej lubianych przedmiotów, głównie dlatego, że "przeszkadzała" uczniom w odrabianiu prac domowych i wieczornej nauce. Często traktowali ją jak zupełnie nieważny przedmiot, bo bardzo niewielka liczba uczniów wiązała z nim przyszłość. Chociaż nie mam na siebie pomysłu, nie dopuszczam do siebie myśli, że astronomia zniknie z mojego życia. Patrzenie w gwiazdy jest idealnym lekiem na bezsenność. Czuję, jakby moja mama nadal tu była i obserwowała nocne niebo ze mną. Albo jakbym ja obserwował ją.

Siedziałem przy ławie w pokoju wspólnym. Spojrzałem na zegar. Srebrne, ledwo widoczne w migoczącym świetle kominka, wskazówki pokazywały pierwszą w nocy. Dzisiaj, a właściwie wczoraj, po astronomii, gdy przyszliśmy do pokoju wspólnego, wszyscy już się położyli mimo wczesnej pory. Albus i reszta też poszli spać, ale ja naturalnie nie potrafiłem. Nie było sensu marnować nocy. Wyszedłem z torbą pełną książek i poodrabiałem jeszcze trochę, choć weny twórczej nie miałem. Teraz, gdy wybijała pierwsza, miałem niejasne przeczucie, że rano będę musiał ponieść srogie konsekwencje niespania. Przysunąłem Atlas Nieba bliżej. Pod jakim kątem pada w tym miesiącu Jowisz w stosunku do Uranu? Spojrzałem na szkic z dzisiejszej lekcji. Jeśli Saturn nie jest w pierwszej fazie to...

Kątem oka ujrzałem ruch. Ktoś otwierał drzwi od sypialni dziewcząt. Wyszedł ktoś w szlafroku i oczami lekko przysłoniętymi grzywką. Wyostrzyłem wzrok. Aha, znowu Nina. Zaczynało mnie to już trochę denerwować.

\- Ojej, też nie śpisz? - w jej głosie słychać było słabo skrywaną radość.

\- Jak widać.

Przeszła przez pokój i usiadła po drugiej stronie ławy. Zaczęła coś opowiadać, chyba o lekcji wróżbiarstwa. Nie wiem, nie słuchałem. Poczułem piasek pod powiekami, złożyłem ręce na stole i położyłem na nich głowę. Było mi wszystko jedno czy wstanę jutro czy nie. Wreszcie poznałem zmęczenie godne snu. Poczułem jak Nina przesuwa mój szkic nieba spod mojego łokcia do siebie. Ostatnimi słowami, które usłyszałem przed pogrążeniem się we śnie było "Takie położenie Jowisza i Saturna symbolizuje nadchodzące zmiany...".


	5. Chapter 5

_**ROZDZIAŁ 5**_

Po trzech tygodniach szkoły niesposób było niezauważyć moich późnych przesiadywań w pokoju wspólnym ani nieobecności na pierwszych lekcjach. Albus wściekał się za każdym razem gdy przyłapywał mnie na dziennych drzemkach.

\- Wiesz co jest złe w tym, że samemu sobie dobieramy przedmioty? Nie ma takich, na których można odpocząć - zauważyłem w pewien sobotni poranek.

\- Daj spokój. Po prostu śpij normalnie i tyle.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. Tobie wszystko przychodzi tak "po prostu" - tu lekko skłamałem, ale nie skomentował tego. Z Albusem też było coś nie tak. Im więcej liści ubywało z drzew, zwiastując jesień tym bardziej dopadał go egzystencjonalny smutek. Nie chciał jednak o tym rozmawiać, w ogóle coraz częściej milczał, ale przejmował się moją dolegliwością, przez co czułem się jak totalny egoista. Nie chciałem by ludzie zwracali na to uwagę, tym bardziej Albus, który beze mnie miał dużo na głowie. Nauczyciel mugoloznawstwa za zadanie dał im napisanie obszernego wypracowania na dowolny temat związany ze światem mugoli. W zamian nic nie było zadawane na jego lekcjach. Prace mieli oddać w grudniu przed świętami. Albus uwziął się na medycynę mugolską i przesiadywał w bibliotece więcej czasu niż wymagałaby tego sytuacja. Na przekonywanie do oderwania się od książki typu "Masz dużo czasu!" reagował tylko wymownym spojrzeniem.

Wyszliśmy z dormitorium. Przy tablicy ogłoszeń zebrał się mały tłum. Już z daleka można było dostrzec rzucający się w oczy arkusz papieru z datami wyjść do Hogsmeate.

\- Najbliższe za tydzień. Idziemy? - spytałem niepewnie zerkając na Albusa.

\- No dobra, ale w piątek dwie dodatkowe godziny w bibliotece.

Tak więc kolejny tydzień wyczekiwałem tej soboty, ostatnie jego popołudnie spędzając w bibliotece na wyszukiwaniu "Z medycyną w magię", "Respirator" i innych ksiąg z wydziału Zdrowie.

Albus zajął się już pisaniem wstępu, ale nie chciał mi go pokazać. Czasem tylko prosił bym poprawił mu coś w zdaniu. Miałem dość szkolnej rutyny. Lekcje, prace domowe, bezsenność, koszmary.

Wreszcie, w sobotę, wstałem o ósmej. Ubrałem się i widząc, że Albusa nie ma ani w dormitorium, ani w pokoju wspólnym, udałem się na górę. W Wielkiej Sali usiadłem samotnie i zabrałem się do jedzenia owsianki. Zerknąłem na sklepienie. Pogoda była znośna jak na październik. Przez szarawe chmury prześwitywały promienie słońca. Co mogłoby zepsuć ten dzień? Z zadumy wyrwał mnie Albus. Zajął miejsce obok i przesunął półmisek z sałatką by położyć na stole opasły tom drugi "Respiratora".

\- Dzień dobry! - przywitał się wesoło, nakładając kiełbaski na swój talerz. - Widocznie też miał dobry humor.

\- Cześć, gdzie byłeś? Chyba nie w bibliotece?

\- Aż takim kujonem nie jestem - stwierdził, a widząc moje spojrzenie dodał - nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj zero nauki.

\- Tak? To po co ci ta książka? - Wychyliłem się i chwyciłem ją. - No i gdzie byłeś?

\- W sowiarni. Wysyłałem list. Scorpius, zostaw.

Otworzyłem książkę na zaznaczonej stronie.

\- Rozdział ósmy. Mugolskie odpowiedniki. Słabości i zalety. - przeczytałem głosem lektora - No na pewno jest bardzo ciekawa i w ogóle, ale chyba nie zamierzasz tego zabrać ze sobą do Hogsmeate?

\- Nie, to dla Rose.

\- Dla Rose? - powtórzyłem z zdziwieniem - A po co jej to?

\- Ona będzie... O, właśnie idzie! - Wstał szybko, wyrwał mi z ręki "Respirator 2" i poszedł w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, machając do Rose, zmierzającej na śniadanie z grupą krukońskich koleżanek.

Podniosłem łyżkę do ust i zerknąłem na nich. Albus powiedział coś i uśmiechnął się do kuzynki. Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Znowu coś powiedział i machnął ręką w moim kierunku. Rose zmieniła wyraz twarzy na taki, który wyrażał głęboką pogardę, wzięła od niego księgę i podążyła za koleżankami. Kiedy Albus wrócił skończyłem jeść.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Ach, spytałem czy nie poszłaby do Hogsmeate z nami...

\- Co!? Albus!

\- Przecież nie masz nic przeciwko pogodzeniu się. Nie chcesz żeby było jak dawniej?

\- Ja... nie! Chciałbym się pogodzić, ale ona nie chce, nawet ty tak mówiłeś, więc nie chcę żeby wyglądało na to, że mi zależy. Rozumiesz?

\- Chyba. No daj spokój, tylko ją spytałem. Idziemy już?

\- Jasne. - Wzięliśmy do ręki po toście i wyszliśmy z Wielkiej Sali, gdy nadleciała sowia poczta. Nie spodziewaliśmy się listów, więc zignorowaliśmy ten fakt. Po dwudziestu minutach kroczyliśmy ścieżką do Hogsmeate. Rześkie, zimne powietrze szczypało nam policzki, a wiatr dmuchał we włosy. W oddali, na boisku Quidtcha, śmigało siedmiu zielonych zawodników.

\- Lily dostała się do drużyny. Jest szukającym - oznajmił bezbarwnie Albus, też patrząc na boisko.

Poprzednim szukającym i jednocześnie kapitanem drużyny Gryffindoru był jego starszy brat, James. Albusa zawsze przygnębiał fakt, że jako jedyny w rodzinie nie jest dobrym graczem.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Nie James, a ty zaliczyłeś dziesięć sumów i ręczę, że Lily też nie zdobędzie aż tylu.

\- Tak, ale...

\- Choć. - Pociągnąłem go za rękaw kurtki, by ustąpił grupce szybko idących piątoklasistów z Gryfindoru. Kiedy nas minęli, obejrzeli się z drwiącymi minami.

Przyzwyczajeni do tego typu zachowań, zignorowaliśmy ich.

\- Może pójdziemy do apteki? - spytał Albus gdy dotarliśmy do głównej drogi Hogsmeate.

\- Ciekawa perspektywa spędzenia wolnego dnia - zakpiłem. Mimo tego poszedłem za nim, ciekaw co też znów wykombinował

W aptece była spora kolejka, jak to w zimnych dniach bywa. Ludzie gapili się na nas, a niektórzy nawet chichotali złośliwie. Odniosłem jednak wrażenie, że tym razem uwaga bardziej skupiona jest na Albusie.

\- O co im chodzi? - szepnąłem gdy jakiś brodaty młody czarodziej spojrzał na niego wysoko unosząc brwi.

\- Przecież zawsze tak jest. - Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo nadeszła jego kolej. - Poproszę eliksir słodkiego snu. Ekspedientka podała mu mały fioletowy flakonik o zgrabnym kształcie, a on zapłacił osiemnaście sykli i dwa knuty. Szybko wyszliśmy na wietrzną drogę. Albus wyciągnął do mnie rękę z eliksirem. - Masz. Miłych snów.

\- Dzięki! Nie wpadłem na to! - zawołałem zachwycony jego pomysłem, po czym schowałem flakonik do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. - Gdzie teraz? Miodowe królestwo?

\- Pewnie, trzeba uzupełnić zapasy.

Ale w Miodowym Królestwie było tak tłoczno, że nie mieliśmy czego tam szukać. Kolejka sięgała drzwi, przez które wyszliśmy z pustymi rękami. I tam ludzie oglądali się za nami chichocząc.

Na dworze wiatr hulał coraz bardziej, porywając liście do tańca i wydmuchując ludziom gazety z rąk. Weszliśmy do Trzech Mioteł na butelkę kremowego piwa i zajęliśmy wolny stolik przy wyjściu. Już po pięciu minutach odczuliśmy przykre skutki tej decyzji. Do lokalu wszedł Karl Jenkins, chamski Gryfon ze swoimi znajomymi. Jeden z nich, zielonooki blondyn, ujrzał nas i pokazał reszcie.

\- Siema, co tam? Znasz już płeć? A może też planujesz dziecko? - zwrócił się Karl do Albusa - A, no tak, zapomniałbym. Przecież razem z Malfoyem jesteś pedałem, nie możesz mieć dzieci.

Wstałem. Nie miałem pojęcia o co chodzi Jenkinsowi, ale nie miałem zamiaru tolerować takich wyzwisk. Wyciągnąłem różdżkę. Czarodzieje wokół umilkli nasłuchując.

\- Scorpius, ostrożnie. Naprawdę bezsensu jest pojedynkować się tutaj, teraz. - To Albus próbował załagodzić sytuację.

\- Dobrze mówisz, Potter. A ty Malfoy schowaj ten kijek i nie baw się w wielkiego chojraka, bo ci to nie wychodzi. Chyba, że chcesz objąć rolę swojego dziadka...

Rzuciłem zaklęcie żądlące niewerbalnie, tak, że Jenkins nie połapał się co się dzieje. Błysnęło i Gryfon złapał się za łydkę, ale widocznie czar tylko go musnął, bo potarł ją i podniósł głowę.

\- Normalnie bym ci oddał, Malfoy. Tobie i twojemu kochasiowi, ale myślę, że to zaboli bardziej.

Rzucił coś na nasz stolik. Prorok codzienny.

Na pierwszej stronie widniał tytuł napisany wielkimi literami.

"WPADKA POTTERA"

Nizej stronę zajmowała fotografia przedstawiająca całą rodzinę Potterów, tak, że nie wiadomo było o którego chodzi, co jeszcze bardziej zachęcało do zajrzenia w artykuł.

Albus zamarł. Przez krótki moment wahał się, ale gdy spojrzał na zdjęcie przedstawiające rodzinę, zaczął kartkować gazetę. Natrafił na artykuł zatytułowany "Harry Potter dziadkiem". Podtytuł głosił "James Potter oczekuje potomka"

Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Zerknąłem na Albusa. Odstawił butelkę i zabrał się do czytania. Poszedłem w jego ślady.

"Harry Potter, dobrze znana i podziwiania figura w świecie magii, doczekał się trójki dzieci. Lily Luny (14 l.), Albusa Severusa (16 l.) i Jamesa Pottera (18 l.). To właśnie najstarszy z nich zostanie w najbliższych miesiącach ojcem. Z wiarygodnych źródeł wiadomo nam, iż James Potter w ostatnim okresie nie posiadał dziewczyny, jednak w zeszłym tygodniu dowiedział się, że będzie ojcem. Popularny, charyzmatyczny i przystojny syn najpopularniejszego żyjącego czarodzieja, ma mnóstwo wielbicielek. Kim zatem jest matka dziecka? To 17 letnia Marylin Fortesque (komentarz rodziny panny Fortesque s.23), krewna słynnego założciela lodziarni przy ulicy Pokątnej. Piękna Marylin w grudniu skończy osiemnaście lat, i, jak mówi "Nie boi się o przyszłość swoją i dziecka, bo wierzy, że jego ojciec jest na tyle odpowiedzialny by stworzyć normalną rodzinę.". James Potter jest bezrobotny i utrzymuje się z pieniędzy rodziców (komentarz rodziny młodego Pottera s. 23), u których mieszka, co wskazuje na to, że nie miał w planach założenia rodziny. Nie wiadomo co łączy go z ciężarną dziewczyną, ale pewną jest jego wina w zaistniałej sytuacji. Miejmy nadzieję, że młodszy z rodzeństwa Potterów, Albus Severus, nie pójdzie w ślady brata, choć jego dotychczasowe zachowanie nie wskazuje na zainteresowanie płcią przeciwną..."

Tyle zdążyłem przeczytać, zanim Albus zmiął gazetę i cisnął do kosza stojącego przy drzwiach. Skinął na mnie. Wstał i założył kutkę. Zrobiłem to samo. Albus przeszedł przez tłum i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ja omiotłem zimnym spojrzeniem salę, przepchnąłem się między szczerzącymi zęby Gryfonami i wyszedłem na jesienne powietrze.

Albus czekał na mnie kopiąc butem twardą ziemię. Ruszyliśmy. Chociaż żadne z nas się nie odzywało, wiedzieliśmy, że to koniec naszego pięknego dnia w Hogsmeate. Dopiero w opustoszałym zamku zatrzymaliśmy się. Odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Przepraszam - Wbił wzrok w posadzkę.

\- Za co? Albus, to nie twoja wina. To przykre, ale obsmarowują cię tylko dlatego, że nie umiesz się postawić.

\- Jestem słaby.

\- Nie jesteś słaby. Oni wszyscy są słabi. I ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą można nazwać słabą.

Wiem, że powinienem go jakoś bardziej pocieszyć, ale nie mogłem, nie potrafiłem. Bo sam byłem i jestem słaby. Bo Malfoyowie są słabi. Bo zrobiło mi się przykro, że Malfoyowie potrafią tak łgać przyjacielowi prosto w oczy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**ROZDZIAŁ 6**_

Ludzie powoli tracili zainteresowanie Albusem, a on ludźmi, ale i tak używał biblioteki jako schronu przed szyderczymi gwizdami i wścibskimi spojrzeniami.

Tego dnia było ponuro, szaro i mgliście. Od rana chmury kłębiły się zwiastując deszcz, i gdy szliśmy we mgle z Albusem na pierwszy w semestrze mecz Quidditcha (Slytherin przeciwko Gryfonom), zaczęło kropić.

\- Wiesz, najbardziej żal mi ich dziecka. A co jeśli kiedyś natknie się na ten artykuł i dowie się, że jest "wpadką Pottera"? Albo jak ten kretyn James nie zapewni mu normalnego życia? Wyprze się ojcowstwa, zrobi coś głupiego? - zaczął nagle Albus.

Dopiero dzisiaj, przy śniadaniu, Jua przyniosła jemu i Lily list od rodziców. Pisali, że nie mieli czasu napisać wcześniej, bo starali się by Prorok nie dowiedział sie o ciąży. O tym, że James ubiega się o posadę w Ministerstwie, o wspaniałości Marylin i o tym, że termin porodu jest wyznaczony na maj.

Westchnąłem.

\- Nie jest AŻ TAKIM kretynem. Jest nieodpowiedzialny, ale dorosły. Dziecko to chyba jedna z tych rzeczy, które mu o tym przypomną.

\- Ale czy warto kosztem dziecka?

\- Scorpius? Albus? Co wy tu robicie? - To profesor Longbottom wyłonił się z mgły, wychodząc z cieplarni. - Mecz zaczął się dziesięć minut temu. Idziemy?

Więcej na ten temat się nie odezwaliśmy, niechcąc mieszać w dyskusję nauczyciela.

Trybuny były już zapełnione, a nad boiskiem unosiły się szkarłatne i szmaragdowe postacie. Zajęliśmy wolne miejsca przy brzegu, gdzie siedziało niewiele osób tak, by mieć spokój, ale trudno było przekrzyczeć publiczność. Głos komentatora, Tima Walstona z Ravenclawu, umiał przebić się przez mgłę, deszcz i kibiców.

\- Roessell podaje do Vaiseya, Vaisey będzie strzelał iii... obrońca Jenkins chwyta kafla! Podaje do Montforda, on do Lycara, ahh, bramkarz Gryfonów dostaje tłuczkiem, spójrzcie na to.

Przez tłum przeszedł pomruk współczucia, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na Jenkinsa. Dostał w prawe ramię, i zachwiał się na miotle, tak, że pałkarz musiał go przytrzymać. W tym czasie gryfoński ścigający strzelił gola.

\- Montford zdobywa dziesięć punktów; czterdzieści do czterdziestu - poinformował Walston - Zaraz, czy Talmadge dostrzegł znicza?

W siarczystym deszczu można było ujrzeć tylko zieloną smugę Louisa Talmadge'a, zmierzającą w kierunku szukającego Gryfonów, Lily Potter. Lily też zauważyła znicza, fruwającego idealnie po środku linii dwóch szukających. Wystrzeliła do Talmadge'a. Lecieli wprost na siebie, tłum wstrzymał oddech. Mgła utrudniała obserwację, ale wyraźnie było widać, jak czerwona postać wpada na zieloną i jak runęli na mokrą glebę.

\- Potter ma znicza! - zadudnił głos Walstona - Wygrywa Gryfindor, sto dziewięćdziesiąt do czterdziestu!

Widzowie patrzyli teraz, jak nauczyciele wbiegają na boisko by połatać obu szukających. Talmadge wstał o własnych siłach, ale wygladało na to, że Lily jest nieprzytomna. Leżała pod pierzyną z mgły niby we śnie. Zawodnicy Gryffindoru wynieśli ją z boiska w eskorcie nauczycieli.

\- Scorpius, choć - Albus wstał. Spojrzałem na niego. W jego oczach widniał niepokój, był blady. Mokre od deszczu ciemne włosy przylepiły mu się do czoła. - Muszę do niej iść.

Wstałem, założyłem kaptur jemu i sobie.

\- Nic jej nie będzie. - Poklepałem go po plecach.

Ślizgając się po mokrej trawie na czele tłumu przemierzającego błonia, doszliśmy do zamku. Albus, nie bacząc na nikogo wspiął się po stopniach na górę, do szkrzydła szpitalnego. Dogoniłem go w połowie korytarza. Wpadliśmy do sali szpitalnej. Nad leżącą w łóżku, nieprzytomną Lily ślęczała cała jej drużyna.

\- Co z nią?

\- Pani Pomfrey podała jej lekarstwo. Mówi, że już nie jest tak źle, bo nie spadła ze znacznej wysokości, ale ledwo ją odratowała. - odpowiedział pałkarz Gryfonów.

\- A gdzie ona teraz jest?

\- U siebie, rozmawia z McGonagall. - Wskazał na drzwi obok mnie.

Albus podszedł do siostry. Usiadł na łóżku obok i spojrzał po wszystkich. Poszedłem w jego ślady. Większość miała grobowe miny, ale Jenkins...

\- Ty chory pojebie - zwróciłem się do niego - Bawi cię to? Ona jest w twojej drużynie, a ty cieszysz się, że ledwo żyje?

\- Przecież nic jej nie jest, a Potter panikuje jakby zdechła. Co, Potter, może ty chciałbyś żeby umarła? Liczba Potterów byłaby równa za parę miesięcy.

Przeszedłem kilka kroków do przodu i wyjąłem różdżkę, a Albus wstał i zrobił to samo, ale nie w tym samym celu co ja.

\- Expelliarmus! - krzyknął.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Albus nie unieszkodliwił Jenkinsa, tylko mnie. Różdżka wyleciała mi z ręki, a Albus chwycił ją. - Scorpius, spokojnie. Nie ma sensu...

\- A może, Potter, chciałeś sam ją uratować? Znowu być bohaterem, wielkim uzdrowicielem z szóstej klasy? - spytał Jenkins, teraz już nie uśmiechając się, a rechocząc złośliwie.

\- Scorpius, on cię tylko prowokuje, nie daj się...

Ale ja już nie słuchałem. Rzuciłem się na Jenkinsa i przywaliłem mu pięścią w twarz. Rozległy się okrzyki obserwującej nas szóstki. Zajęczał, złapał się za nos i osunął na podłogę. Z gabinetu wyszła McGonagall z pielęgniarką.

\- Na miłość boską, co się tu wyprawia?!

\- To Malfoy, pani Dyrektor. - odpowiedział szybko Lycar - uderzył Karla w nos.

Pani Pomfrey podbiegła do Karla. Kiedy oderwał ręce od twarzy, zobaczyliśmy, że jest cały we krwi. Dyszał ciężko, a jego blade oczy spoglądały na mnie z nienawiścią spod grzywki płowych włosów.

\- Potter, do mojego gabinetu, czekaj tam na mnie. Już.

Odszedłem bez słowa, nie patrząc na Albusa. Dotarłem do gabinetu dyrektorki, mijając po drodze gapiących się na mnie uczniów.

Pokój dyrektorów nie miał hasła odkąd stanowisko objęła McGonagall. Stanąłem przy oknie, patrząc na błonia. Mgły już nie było, ale deszcz lał, a niebo było ciemne jak w nocy.

\- Błędy to ludzka rzecz, której nie należy się wstydzić - rozległ się głos za moimi plecami. Odwróciłem się napięcie, sięgając do kieszeni po różdżkę, ale przecież została u Albusa. - Mój chłopcze, tutaj.

Przemawiał do mnie oczywiście portret Albusa Dumbledore'a.

\- To znowu pan? - Zawsze zwracałem się do niego trochę lekceważąco, gdy tu byłem. Czasem raczył mnie swoimi mądrościami, częściej przypatrywał mi się zagadkowo znad głowy profesor McGonagall, ale nigdy nie byłem z nim sam na sam. - Nie popełniłem żadnego błędu.

\- Musiałeś zrobić coś złego, żeby tu się znaleźć, a zło zawsze jest błędem. - Jego okulary i broda blyszczały w świetle kominka. Po chwili dodał wesoło - Ale nie martw się, nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło.

\- Pan nawet nie wie co się stało. W sumie nic się nie stało, to nie pana sprawa.

\- Drogi Scorpiusie, chcę tylko grzecznie umilić ci wyczekiwanie na panią dyrektor. Co cię trapi?

Od ognia w kominku zeszkliły mi się oczy i były dyrektor musiał uznać je za łzy słabości.

\- Nic mnie nie trapi. Może jedynie wkurza mnie to, że jestem Malfoyem, że muszę być akurat nim i ludzie mnie postrzegają tak, jakbym był moim ojcem. I że wszyscy myślą tak stereotypowo.

\- Mamy taką twarz, na jaką sobie zasłużymy.

\- Co?

\- To, że jeśli nie zachowujesz się, powiedzmy, jak typowy Malfoy, nie będą widzieć w tobie Malfoya, tylko Scorpiusa.

\- Ale ja JESTEM Malfoyem, gdybym nie zachowywał sie jak typowy Malfoy, nie był bym sobą. - W przypływie poczucia niesprawiedliwości usiadłem na krześle na przeciwko biurka, zapominając o zobojętniałej minie.

\- Wobec tego musisz pogodzić się z tym, że jesteś stereotypowym Malfoyem, ale przyznaję ci rację. Ludzie myślą bardzo stereotypowo.

Jego wypowiedź przerwał stukot butów o kamienne schody przed gabinetem. Po chwili do pokoju wgramolił się Slughorn, a za nim Mcgonagall. Dumbledor natychmiast udał, że śpi.

\- Opowiedz nam, co się stało? - rozkazała McGonagall siadając za biurkiem.

\- Poszliśmy z Albusem zobaczyć co z Lily do skrzydła szpitalnego, a Jenkins zaczął krytykować Albusa - odpowiedziałem starając się zrobić wrażenie spokojnego.

\- A co stało się później?

\- Uderzyłem go.

\- Po co?

\- Żeby się zamknął.

\- Też mi coś! - odezwał się jeden z portretów, a po pokoju przetoczył się gwar spowodowany odgłosami oburzenia reszty.

\- I co to dało? - kontynuowała wywiad dyrektorka, gdy zapanowała cisza.

\- No jakby nie patrzeć podziałało.

\- Złamałeś mu nos i uszkodziłeś kość policzkową.

Slughorn, który do tej pory w milczeniu patrzył to na mnie, to na McGonagall, wreszcie przemówił.

\- Ale czemu nie użyłeś różdżki, chłopcze?

Profesor McGonagall uniosła brwi słysząc tak stronnicze pytanie, ale widocznie też była ciekawa, bo wpatrzyła się we mnie wyczekująco.

\- Albus mi ją zabrał. Nie chciał żebym walczył z Jenkinsem. Proszę go nie karać.

\- Absolutnie, za to ty dostajesz szlaban, Malfoy. Zgadza się Horacy?

\- Eee ja? No tak, dobrze, to może... piątek, dwudziesta u mnie w gabinecie? Pasuje ci, Scorupius? - spytał taki tonem, jakbyśmy umawiali się na miłą pogawędkę.

\- Świetnie. - Dyrektorka wstała, przeszła przez pokój i otworzyła drzwi. - Z tobą, Horacy, chciałabym jeszcze zamienić słowo. Malfoy - do widzenia.

Wyszedłem, a zanim zamknęły się za mną drzwi, zobaczyłem wpatrzone we mnie znad okularów połówek niebieskie oczy byłego dyrektora.


	7. Chapter 7

_**ROZDZIAŁ 7**_

Deszcz bębnił o szyby cały następny dzień, a słońce nie wychodziło zza chmur, jakby bało się Ziemi, dlatego już o szesnastej było ciemno. Ostatnia lekcja - łacina - dłużyła się wynudzając jej uczestników. Jedynym interesującym faktem, jaki zanotowałem, były ukradkowe spojrzenia Rose, które nie wyrażały pogardy... tylko co? Zainteresowanie? Zaciekawienie?Czyżby miała do mnie jakąś sprawę?

W oddali zabrzmiał dzwonek. Zapatrzony w pierwszą ławkę, którą właśnie opuściła Rose, nie zareagowałem na jego dźwięk. Albus szturchnął mnie łokciem w żebra.

\- Halo! Idziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego?

\- Nie, nie jestem chory - wybąkałem patrząc teraz jak Rose rozmawia z opiekunem domu.

Albus uniósł brwi.

\- Mojej siostrze się wczoraj trochę oberwało, pamiętasz?

\- Tak. - Oderwałem wzrok od biurka nauczyciela. - No, to chodźmy.

Ruszyliśmy ciemnym korytarzem i schodami na dół. Powietrze było tak zimne, że oddech zamieniał się w parę. Na pierwszym piętrze złapał nas zdyszany profesor Slughorn.

\- Scorpius, mam cię - wydyszał - chciałem tylko spytać, to znaczy poinformować, że nie warto czekać tydzień z tym szlabanem... Zwlekanie będzie równoznaczne z brakiem kary, bo już zapomnisz za co cię karzą. Poza tym piątkowy wieczór, Noc Duchów, Terry Boot, na pewno go znacie, to wybitny szef Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof, albo chociażby z ZLW, zgodził się przybyć na następne przyjęcie Klubu Ślimaka... Oczywiście jesteście zaproszeni, wy i cała twoja młodsza część rodziny, Albusie...

\- A więc Scorpius nie ma szlabanu, panie profesorze? - przerwał mu Albus z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Och, nie, niestety, ale ma. Proponuję dzisiaj, po kolacji. Zrobimy porządki w moich zapasach ingrediencji. Do wieczora! - I czmychnął na dół, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować.

\- Stary, ale jary, co? - Podsumował Albus patrząc za nauczycielem, który truchtał schodami na parter. - Choć, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym wywarem.

Lecz nagle obok nas pojawiła się Rose. Kasztanowe włosy upięte miała w koka, a twarz pokrywał niepodobny do niej rumieniec.

\- Też idziecie do Lily? Pomyślałam, że może pójdziemy do niej razem?

Miałem wielką ochotę odpowiedzieć "Nie", ale Albus mnie wyprzedził.

\- Tak, no to choćmy.

Lily była już przytomna rano, ale nie mieli okazji porozmawiać, bo kiedy Albus zauważył, siedzącego przy jej łóżku Damiana z piątej klasy, wymknął się niezauważony.

\- Cześć - Lily, która akurat czytała proroka, uśmiechnęła się na nasz widok.

Kiedy siadaliśmy na krzesłach dookoła niej, zauważyłem, że posłała Rose porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

\- Jak się czujesz? - padło pytanie ze strony Albusa.

\- Nieźle, rano pani Pomfrey dopatrzyła się, że mam stłuczony łokieć, ale już wszystko okej.

\- Kilkanaście godzin po wypadku?! - zdenerwował się Albus.

\- Cóż za poważne niedopatrzenie z jej strony! - zakpiłem. Kątem oka dostrzegłem uśmiech na twarzy Rose, i poczułem, że mój żołądek wywinął młynka.

\- Kiedy wychodzisz? - spytała.

\- Pani Pomfrey mówi, że jutro wieczorem będzie w sam raz.

\- Świetnie, zdążysz na przyjęcie u Slughorna.

\- Jest jutro? - zdziwiła się Lily.

\- Nie, ale myślę, że trzeba się wpisać na listę gości, bo jest ograniczona. W końcu pierwsze spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka po wakacjach...

\- A ja uważam, że Lily nie ma wyjścia i nawet jakby straciła wszystkie kości kazałby jej przyjść - oznajmiła Rose rzeczowym tonem - w końcu musi być cały komplet Złotych Dzieci.

\- Bez Jamesa to już nie jest komplet - zauważył słusznie Albus.

\- Piszą coś ciekawego? - Wskazałem na Proroka Codziennego, leżącego teraz na szafce nocnej obok czekoladowych żab.

\- Tak, posłuchajcie. 'Wykryto wtórne spotkania Gwardii Dumbledora sprzed kilkunastu miesięcy.' Szkoda, że ludzi obchodzi to, co robili dorośli ludzie w wolnych chwilach rok temu.

\- Jestem pewna, że ci z proroka wiedzieli o tym wcześniej, tylko teraz chcą podtrzymać temat Potter.

\- Hej, możemy pożyczyć? Poczytamy sobie do kolacji.

Lily oddała gazetę Albusowi, który schował ją do kieszeni i zwróciła się do Rose.

\- Masz lekcje od Damiana? Chyba zabiorę się za przepisywanie wieczorem.

Zerknąłem na Albusa. Nie zareagował, tylko zajął się otwieraniem szelszczącego pudełka czekoladowych żab.

\- Widziałam go na obiedzie, był bardzo smutny, musi naprawdę cię lubić...

\- O! Zmienili zdjęcia na aktualne! - zawołał Al.

Chwyciłem kartę, na której widniało nazwisko: Hermiona Granger.

\- Ale napisu nie zmienili, ciekawe.

\- Masz zaburzone poczucie postrzegania rzeczy jako interesujące - orzekła Rose, grzebiąc w torbie.

\- Myślałem, że to Al jest od wydawania diagnoz.

\- Już za późno dla niego, minęło parenaście sekund od wypowiedzenia zdania, niedopuścił by się tak poważnego niedopatrzenia.

Przez chwilę wszyscy poczuliśmy się jak dawniej, gdy byliśmy nieodłączną trójką przyjaciół. Ale wiedziałem, że to co było kiedyś minęło. Złudną nadzieją byłoby założenie wtórnej przyjaźni. Jak kolwiek Rose by się nie zachowywała, nie wolno się rozluźnić i pozwolić na zbliżenie. Nie dlatego, że ja nie chcę, tylko dlatego, że ona nie chce. I nie robi tych wszystkich rzeczy z własnej woli, tylko konkretnego powodu, którego jeszcze nie znam.

Miłe były te wspólne chwile w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale czas mijał, a pani Pomfrey coraz częściej wyglądała ze swojego gabinetu, aż w końcu wyprosiła nas zgrzytając zębami.

W Wielkiej Sali było już sporo uczniów, choć stoły świeciły jeszcze pustkami. Ponad ich głowami górował Hagrid przepychający się do stołu nauczycielskiego. Pożegnaliśmy Rose, a sami usiedliśmy przy Ślizgonach. Wodziłem za nią wzrokiem gdy kluczyła wśród uczniów, aż nie dostałem łokciem w żebra po raz kolejny tego dnia.

\- Ała! A to za co?

\- Zdecyduj się, chcesz się z nią pogodzić czy nie?

\- A nie jesteśmy pogodzeni?

\- A jesteście? Przez parę miesięcy się do ciebie nie odzywa, krytykuje, nienawidzi, a teraz nagle z dnia na dzień chce się z nami zadawać. To chyba o czymś świadczy - a widząc moją nieprzekonaną minę dodał - o tym, że czegoś od ciebie chce, ale to znaczy, że musisz z nią pogadać, bo bez rozmowy do niczego nie dojdziecie. Albo w tę, albo w tę stronę, Scorpius.

Oczywiście miał racje. Trudno by było utrzymywać dobry kontakt z osobą, z którą miałeś poważne zgrzyty bez wyjaśnienia sytuacji. Z drugiej strony, co jeśli Rose powie, że tak naprawdę nie chce mieć ze mną do czynienia?

Wolałem o tym nie myśleć, przynajmniej nie teraz. Na stole pojawiły się wspaniałe potrawy, przedsmak przed Nocą Duchów. Po zjedzeniu potrawki z jagnięciny i kilku kawałków tortu kakaowo - kawowego, byłem tak przepchany, że bałem się czy nie zwrócę tego wszystkiego czyszcząc kredensy u Slughorna. Nie miałem ochoty siedzieć w gwarnej Wielkiej Sali, nie mając nic do roboty, ale Slughorn dopiero przyszedł i nie zaczął nawet deseru. Albus chrupał jabłko i wyjął właśnie Proroka.

\- Co tam masz, fit-doktorku?

Albus odgryzł ostentacyjnie duży kawałek owocu i przerzucił stronę na spis treści. Przejechał po nim palcem i zatrzymał się na "Amadeus Trowell: pamięć Rity Skeeter została niepoprawnie wyczyszczona".

\- Weźmy to.

\- Nuuudaa. Ta sprawa nie ma sensu, nawet jeśli to ona to co za różnica, nic się nie stało. - Omiotłem spojrzeniem tytuły artykułów i ziewnąłem. Moją uwagę przykuł nagłówek "śmierć". Wziąłem od Albusa gazetę i otworzyłem na ostatniej stronie, na której był swego rodzaju nekrolog.

\- Niefotunna śmierć pracownika Ministerstwa Magii...? - przeczytał cicho Albus. Szeptem zaczął czytać:

\- Nie jest sekretem fakt, iż Ministerstwo Magii dba o swoich pracowników. Zapewniony im jest miejscowy personel medyczny, a w razie poważniejszych wypadków, miejsce w Szpitalu Świętego Munga. Raz do roku pracownicy biorą udział w warsztatach dotyczących bezpieczeństwa w pracy i zaklęć pierwszej pomocy... blablabla... Mimo wszelakich zabezpieczeń, jakie funduje pracownikom Ministerstwo, świeżo zatrudnionemu Derekowi Vane z Departamentu Tajemnic nie udało się przeżyć technicznego wypadku w jednej z tajemniczych sal. Pomoc została udzielona za późno.

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie.

\- Derek Vane, który chodził z Jamesem do klasy. - Albus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Derek Vane z ZLW.

\- Derek Vane od Romildy Vane.

\- Derek Vane, który zdał osiem owutemów...

\- Dobra, stop. Wiadomo o kogo chodzi. Ale co o tym sądzisz?

\- No nie wiedziałem, że tak szybko go przyjmą, na tak zaufane stanowisko.

\- Tak, to dziwne, ale mam na myśli bardziej to, że tak mało szczegółów napisali.

\- No wiesz, to nekrolog, nie mogą napisać zbyt wiele, nawet jeśli był to ktoś choć trochę znany i choć trochę ważny.

\- Ale i tak napisali więcej od innych, wszystko brzmi jakby chcieli wytłumaczyć, że to nie wpływa na jakość działalnosci Ministerstwa, to podejrzane.

\- Ee tam, jakie podejrzane? O tej kobiecie napisali tyle samo - wskazałem na inną notkę.

\- Tak, ale tu druk wygląda na niechcąco wytłuszczony, wydaje się, że tekstu jest więcej, bo... - zaczął, ale uciszyłem go gestem. Spojrzał na miejsce, o którym przed chwilą mówił i też oniemiał. Po krótkiej chwili, w której czytaliśmy tekst pod zdjęciem starej czarownicy, odezwałem się.

\- Augusta Longbottom. Babka profesora Longbottoma.

\- Augusta Longbottom, z ZLW, Scorpius. To ma sens, widzisz to? "Zmarła w domu na zawał, rodzina nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw, mimo sędziwego wieku pani Augusta była odporna na choroby dotykajace ludzi jej pokolenia".

\- No i?

\- Nadal nie widzisz? Derek - ZLW, niespodziewany wypadek, pani Longbottom - ZLW, niespodziewany zawał serca. To nie jsst przypadek. Dwójka ZLW-owców w jednym dniu...

\- Nie, nie, nie - przerwałem mu - Al, to nie ma znaczenia. A prorok od niedawna wydaje nekrolog ze zgonami z całego tygodnia, tak tu jest napisane. Derek zmarł prawie tydzień temu, a pani Augusta wczoraj wieczorem. Pewnie dlatego tekst jest wytłuszczony w paru miejscach, musieli dodrukować tę informację w nocy, biorąc pod uwagę to, że codzienny "prorok" ma wiecej odbiorców od wieczornego. Może nawet chcieli żeby ludzie pomyśleli tak jak ty, żeby siać popłoch wśród naszej społeczności. Nie daj się zmanipulować.

\- Ale Ministerstwo kontroluje proroka od zawsze, więc mogli co najwyżej chcieć złagodzić niepokój czarodziejów. I dlatego starają się wmówić, że to wypadek.

\- Masz rację, Ministerstwo kontroluje proroka. I dlatego prorok chciał szybko dodrukować drugą wstrząsającą śmierć jednocześnie, żeby chociaż to wywołało skandal.

Albus zasępił się, a potem pokiwał głową.

\- Masz rację. Żal mi tylko profesora Longbottoma, jeszcze wczoraj miał taki dobry humor.

\- A teraz go nie ma - wskazałem głową na stół nauczycielski, który był opuszczony nie tylko przez niego, a jeszcze kilku innych członków ciała pedagogicznego.

\- Slughorn też już poszedł! - zauważył Albus.

\- Luz, nie będzie zły. Szkoda tylko, że nie powiedział mi, że już idzie. - Wstałem. - Weźmiesz moją torbę do pokoju wspólnego?

\- Jasne, pa. - przeszył jeszcze raz stół nauczycielski badawczym spojrzeniem, a potem zabrał się za lekturę artykułu o Ricie Skeeter

Świece rzucały rozmigotane cienie na jasność, którą same dawały. Odgłosy szczękania sztućców zostawiłem za sobą, gdy zszedłem do lochów. Tam panowała idealna cisza, a cienie stały się czymś w rodzaju dygoczących towarzyszy. Przypominały mi mój dzisiejszy koszmar, w którym świecąca, wysoka postać szła do mnie z końca łąki podrygując i wyginając się na boki. Sytuacja byłaby może komiczna, ale te pląsy były nienaturalne, bez rytmu, istota nie chciała ich wykonywać.

Nagle ciszę coś zakłóciło. Najpierw delikatne drgania powietrza, ale im szybciej szedłem w obawie przed nieznanym dźwiękiem, tym głośniejsze były głosy. Skręciłem ostatnim korytarzem w lewo i zapukałem do drzwi Slughorna. Tak, to z jego gabinetu dochodziły głosy dwójki ludzi, głosy które tak dobrze znałem, a mimo to bałem się. Może gdybym stanął przed drzwiami nasłuchując, usłyszałbym coś wartościowego, ale było za późno. Drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Dobry wieczór Malfoy - wycedziła profesor McGonagall i minęła mnie, szybkim krokiem skręcając za róg korytarza.

Slughorn natomiast odwrócił się i podszedł do biurka nauczyciela.

\- No, wejdź - powiedział, ale machnął dłonią jakby się ode mnie odpędzał. Był poddenerwowany, a jego gest nie zachęcał do rozmowy.

Spodziewając się jakiegoś wytłumaczenia później, gdy Slughorn ochłonie, podszedłem do niego.

\- Scorpiusie, jestem wyczerpany, miałem ciężki dzień, nie pytaj. - Po chwili zrekleftował się, bo dodał: - Posprzątaj tylko to biurko, możesz użyć zaklęć. Idę spać.

Ale zanim zamkmnął drzwi od pokoju dorzucił jeszcze "Masz przyjść do nas w piątek!".

Pół godziny później wyszedłem z lochu pozostawiajac lśniący blat stołu, tak jak wszystkie ławki w sali.

Nie skierowałem się jednak do sypialni, tylko na górę schodami. Piąłem się na najwyższą wieżę w zamku, wieżę astronomiczną.

Taki plan narodził się w mojej głowie już kiedy sprzątałem. Wyczułem nadchodzącą bezsenność. Skoro mam nie spać całą noc, to czemu by nie oddać się pasji, tak ograniczanej przez szkołę? Opuściło mnie poczucie lęku przed złapaniem. Choć wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymam październikowego chłodu długo, teraz liczyły sie tylko gwiazdy, które zaraz ujrzę. Jeszcze parę stopni i...

Stała skąpana w blasku księżyca. Jej włosy srebrzyły się i powiewały, a gdy się odwróciła na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

Nie mogłem powiedzieć, że zaskoczył mnie jej widok. I ja i ona wiedzieliśmy, że spotkanie się tutaj oznacza tylko pragnienie siebie nawzajem.

Podszedłem do niej i ująłem bladą twarz, palce zatopiłem we włosach. W jej oczach odbijały się gwiazdy, które tak chciałem przecież zobaczyć.

\- Bransoletka? - Rose uniosła brwi.

\- Po mamie. Z układem słonecznym.

\- No tak, twoje gwiazdki.

Zbliżyła się i po chwili całowaliśmy się jak kiedyś, tuliliśmy jak dawniej, patrzyliśmy na siebie bez wyrzutów w oczach. Wszystko z nich można było wyczytać, prócz tego ziarna melancholii, które zaczęło kiełkować w moim sercu.

Bo wiedziałem, że skoro noc nie jest już dla mnie nocą, nienawiść nienawiścią, to i miłość nie jest tą samą miłością.


	8. Chapter 8

_**ROZDZIAŁ 8**_

\- I jak wyglądam? - stanąłem przed lustrem i spojrzałem w stronę Albusa. Zerknął na mnie znad grubej księgi zaklęć.

\- Jak debil.

\- Hej, ta szata kosztowała trochę galeonów!

\- Jak wystrojony debil. - On, również w eleganckiej szacie, wstał i przygładził włosy. - Chodź, panienki na nas czekają.

\- Te panienki to twoja siostra i kuzynka, przegryw życia.

Albus nie wiedział o nocy na wieży, nawet nic nie podejrzewał. Rose była po prostu miła. Podchodziła na przerwach, dowcipkowała i uczyła się z nami. Nic też nie wskazywało na to, że ma zamiar powtórzyć nocne perypetie ze mną, czym bardzo mnie denerwowała. To znaczy, nie chciałem od niej zupełnie niczego, ale sam fakt jej dezorientującego zachowania był irytujący.

Przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu rzeczywiście stały dwie eleganckie rudowłose dziewczyny. Wychodząca z pokoju Nina, łypnęła na nie spode łba, choć nie miała przecież powodu.

Uczniowie patrzyli zazdrośnie za nami, gdy oddalaliśmy się ciemnym korytarzem zamiast pełznięcia na górę po schodach do Wielkiej Sali.

W tym roku Slughorn zdziwaczał, to fakt. W poprzednich latach zdawał się być rozluźniony, pewny swego gdy mówił o spotkaniach Klubu Ślimaka. Teraz cały tydzień chodził spięty i niechętnie odpowiadał na pytania dotyczące imprezy. Ani ja, ani Albus nie mogliśmy sobie przypomnieć by w poprzednich latach z taką starannością dobierał uczniów. Wielu stałych bywalców nie dostało nawet zaproszenia, a zapał Slughorna zmalał.

Coś było nie tak.

Zza drzwi gabinetu dobiegała powolna muzyka i gwar rozmów.

\- Już zaczęli? - spytała Lily.

\- Sprawdźmy. - Pchnąłem drzwi.

Oczekiwałem tłumu gości, którego hałas zagłuszyłby nasze wejście. Moglibyśmy czmychnąć na tyły klasy i zająć stolik na uboczu delektując się pysznymi potrawami, czekając aż znajdą nas ci wszyscy wybitni ludzie Slughorna.

Ale nie. Gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg, przestaliśmy słyszeć muzykę i głosy. Byliśmy w zwykłej klasie eliksirów, z tym, że krzesła stały rzędami w półkolu, a na przeciw były trzy zajęte miejsca. Po środku siedziała profesor McGonagall, która uważnie zmierzyła nas wzrokiem. Po jej lewej stronie mały profesor Flitwick nerwowo zerkał na zegarek, a z prawej siedział majestatyczny, czujny...

\- Tata? - zapytał na głos Albus.

\- Ciii - syknęła Hermiona Granger. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się na nas, a pani Granger wskazała na wolne siedzenia obok siebie, w ostatnim rzędzie.

Usiadłem obok Rose, która z kolei zajęła miejsce obok matki. Usłyszałem jak Rose półgłosem pyta: "zaklęcia zagłuszające?", a ta potakuje skinieniem głowy.

Miałem wielką ochotę spytać co się tu do diaska dzieje, ale nikt się nie odzywał, więc nie chciałem odstawać.

Rozejrzałem się. Krzesła zajmowała najwyżej dwudziestka uczniów, a część siedziała ze swoimi opiekunami. Wszyscy wpatrzeni byli w trójkę czarodziejów po środku, ale miny mieli niepewne, co utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że i oni nie mają pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Albus siedział blisko ściany, a powyżej niego wisiał obraz przedstawiający buchającą z kociołka parę, przybierającą różne kształty. W tym samym momencie, gdy patrzyłem jak z białego dymu powstają purpurowe bąble, obraz zakryła wszystkim dobrze znana postać. Albus Dumbledore rzucił mi przeciągłe spojrzenie, a następnie zerknął na trójkę po środku krześlanego łuku. Też zwróciłem tam głowę. Pan Potter skinął porozumiewawczo do Dumbledore'a, a potem, niby przypadkiem, przeniósł wzrok na mnie. Zauważyłem, że jeszcze kilka razy prześlizgując się po twarzach uczniów, zaczepiał wzrok sekundę dłużej na mnie.

Wreszcie wszystkie siedzenia zapełniły się, ostatni wszedł Hugon ("O raju!") z Roxanne Weasley.

\- Witam na tajnym spotkaniu ZLW. Tajnym, bo wszystko co tu usłyszycie... - zaczęła profesor McGonagall

\- ZLW? Jakoś nas mało - zauważył Albus.

\- Ponieważ przyszli tylko uczniowie i ich rodzice. Logicznym jest, że nie sposób pomieścić cały Związek Ludzi Wojny w jednej z hogwarckich sal, tak, by utrzymać resztę w przekonaniu, że odbywa się tu zwykłe przyjęcie.

\- Wygląda na to, że mój ojciec nie ma syna - mruknąłem do Albusa, lecz on nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Ale to wszystko jest bez sensu, spotkanie bez większości członków ZLW. Co to, jakaś wyjątkowa wywiadówka?

\- Jakbyś zgadł, Potter. - Profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. - Zebranie mające na celu uświadomienie wam grozy, jaka zapanowała w naszym środowisku.

Zapadło krótkie milczenie, znowu przerwane przez McGonagall.

\- Zapewne słyszeliście o tragicznej śmierci waszego starszego kolegi, wzorowego ucznia i absolwenta tej szkoły, o Dereku Vane'ie. Może obiła wam się o uszy także zbrodnia dokonana na Auguście Longbottom. Obie sytuacje nastąpiły niecały tydzień temu, ale nie są to pierwsze takie przypadki. W połowie października znaleziono ciało Arabelli Figg, jednak "Prorok" nie uznał śmierci charłaczki za godną uwagi. - Ucichła na chwilę, by wziąć oddech, a w powietrzu można było wyczuć wyczekiwanie. Spojrzałem po twarzach innych. Wszyscy spoważnieli, niektórzy słuchali jej z otwartymi ustami, inni, na przykład Rose, rozważali jej słowa marszcząc czoło. - Ciała pani Figg i pani Longbottom wskazują na to, że zostały potraktowane zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. Co do Dereka nie jesteśmy pewni, ponieważ Ministerstwo nie planuje oddania nam jego zwłok. Twierdzą, że wypadek w Departamencie miał wpływ na jego zniknięcie. Myślę, że już domyślacie się do czego zmierzam. Wszyscy jesteśmy w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, a przeciwnik pokazał, że nie obchodzi go wiek, płeć ani status krwi ofiar. Zależy mu wyłącznie na zlikwidowaniu jednostek z ZLW. Myślę, też, że to odpowiedni moment na pytania.

Pierwsza powietrze przecięła ręka Rose.

\- Słucham, panno Weasley?

\- Skąd ta obawa przed Ministerstwem? Przecież mamy tam ludzi w każdym departamencie.

\- To nie takie łatwe. To, że Voldemorta nie ma, nie znaczy, że zniknęli też źli czarodzieje, a to, że ludzie Zakonu Feniksa przejęli Ministerstwo, nie znaczy, że nie mamy tam wrogów ukrytych wśród setek pracowników.

\- Co ma pani na myśli mówiąc "wrogów"? Szpiedzy?

\- Dokładnie tak. I podejrzewamy, że nie tylko w Ministerstwie, dlatego ważne jest byście pojęli, że to o czym tu mówimy nie prawa wyjść poza zebrane tu osoby.

\- Czyli w Hogwarcie nie jesteśmy bezpieczni? Tu też jest szpieg? - coraz więcej osób włączało się do rozmowy.

\- Wszystko na to wskazuje.

\- To co, chcą nas wszystkich wymordować?

\- Nie, sądzimy raczej, że to swego rodzaju okrutny szantaż.

\- Kto za tym stoi? - spytał Hugo.

\- Wrogowie ZLW.

\- Ale skoro Ministerstwo założyło ZLW, Ministerstwo ukrywa ciało działacza ZLW i Ministerstwo jest wrogiem ZLW, to znaczy... To co to znaczy? - rozumowała Lily.

\- To znaczy, że nasz świat ogarnął cichy chaos wyniszczający Związek od środka - podsumował Harry Potter.

Nikt już o nic nie pytał, choć mi, jak i zapewne wielu chodziło po głowie mnóstwo zagadnień dotyczących sprawy.

\- To wszystko. Uczniowie, których rodzice znajdują się na sali proszeni są o chwilowe pozostanie z rodziną - zakończyła McGonagall.

Rose i Hugo już wstali i podeszli do matki, podobnie jak wielu Weasley'ów. Odwróciłem się by zobaczyć co na to wszystko Al, ale on nie bacząc na mnie pomaszerował do ojca. Nawet Dumbledore ode mnie odszedł. Przeskoczył parę obrazów dalej i rozmawiał z McGonagall, Slughornem, Flitwickiem i Sprout.

Lekko poddenerwowany spojrzałem jeszcze raz na Albusa i wyszedłem z pokoju zamykając za sobą ciężkie drzwi. Natychmiast zabrzmiała powolna, usypiająca muzyka.


	9. Chapter 9

_**ROZDZIAŁ 9**_

Dni stawały się krótsze, ale członkowie ZLW odczuwali je inaczej od reszty zamku. Baliśmy się tego, co może nastąpić, baliśmy się tego, kto za tym stoi. Baliśmy się każdego ranka, z ciężkim sercem budziliśmy się, by podążyć na ucztę, baliśmy się sów, krążących nad naszymi głowami podczas jedzenia owsianki, bo przecież mogły nam przynieść złe wieści. Koszmary nękały mnie we śnie, wypraszały z niego. Ale czas mijał, a nic nie wskazywało na to, że ktokolwiek jest zagrożony. Wszystko było zwyczajne i bezpieczne. I czasem we właśnie takich chwilach, gdy ujrzysz gwiazdę nadziei, ona się wypala.

Tak było tego listopadowego dnia, kiedy spokojnie siedzieliśmy w wielkiej sali kończąc kanapki, nadleciały sowy. Śmigały w powietrzu, niczym pierzaste demony, zrzucały na ludzi swą aurę, bo, to co przywiązane było do ich nóżek, było tylko papierem. Rzeczywistym materiałem przez nie przenoszonym był smutek oraz złość, ale i szczęście wraz z radością, tak jak wiele innych uczuć. Dlatego w pierwszych sekundach od wylądowania grafitowego, obcego ptaka na moim talerzu, nie traciłem nadziei. Pomyłka? Służbowa sowa ojca?

Ten płomyk nadziei nie palił się długo, zgasiło go przybycie takich samych sów do Albusa, Rose, Lily i pozostałych członków ZLW.

Spojrzałem na Albusa. On też zrozumiał, że musiało stać się coś niedobrego. Pokręcił lekko głową, jakby mówił "nie warto tego przeciągać" i zabrał się za otwieranie.

Odwiązałem uprzejmie list. Sowa odleciała a ja patrzyłem za nią, koperty nie ruszając. Słysząc co jest tam napisane od Albusa, szybciej do mnie dotrze co się stało, pomyślałem.

Oczy Albusa ślizgały się od lewej do prawej, czytał szybko, jakby znowu oddawał się zasadzie "nie warto tego przeciągać". W końcu odłożył sztywny papier i oznajmił bezbarwnym tonem:

\- Hestia Jones i Aberforth Dubmledore.

Pokiwałem smętnie głową, ale chyba tego nie zauważył. Odwrócił się do stołu Gryffindoru i zrozumiałem, że szuka w tłumie Lily. W końcu wstał i odszedł do niej, zostawiając mnie pogrążonego we własnych myślach. Czy to, że nie potrafiłem otworzyć koperty, oznacza, że jestem tchórzem? Kolejne przejawy Malfoyostwa? Cholera, pewnie, że tak. Skoro po śmierci tych dwojga ludzi przychodzi mi na myśl tylko moja osoba... Jakim trzeba być hipokrytą?

\- Teraz łacina. - Albus wrócił od stołu Gryffindoru. Towarzyszyła mu Rose. - Choć, Scorpius.

Nie chciałem się jednak ruszać. Byłem dziwnie odrętwiały, ospały. Podniosłem się lekko, ale znów opadłem na krzesło. Wtem moją rękę ujęła delikatna dłoń. Spojrzałem na nią. Blada, piegowata, gładka. Taką skórę miała Rose, tak, to ona czarodziejsko przywróciła moją zdolność do używania kończyn, choć nie dotknęła różdżki. Trzymała mnie jeszcze dopóki nie wyszliśmy z Wielkiej Sali. Tam, we trójkę zaczęliśmy piąć się po schodach. Ręka, którą puściła Rose zapiekła boleśnie, jakby tęskniła. Czy ta dziewczyna wie co robi? Zerknąłem na nią, a ona posłała mi pytające, niewinne spojrzenie. Ale zanim ktokolwiek z nas zdążył się odezwać zrobił to nieświadomy Albus.

\- Scorpius, w liście było napisane, że podejrzewają sprawcę.

\- Tak? Kogo?

\- Tego nie napisali, ale wy kogo obstawiacie?

\- Poplecznicy Voldemorta - odezwała się Rose.

\- Przecież oni wszyscy są w Azkabanie, albo dwa metry pod ziemią - stwierdziłem po dłuższej chwili.

\- Ale mam na myśl popleczników, zauważ, że nie użyłam słowa "śmierciożercy".

\- Że co? Jacy nowi? Takie młode psychole fascynujące się Voldemortem?

\- Trafiłeś w punkt. Właśnie tak myślę.

\- A myślisz, że odważyliby się zabić pięć osób?

\- Odważyliby? - skrzywiła się Krukonka - jak już to czy byliby w stanie uczynić tak przeklętą rzecz jaką jest morderstwo. I tak, właśnie tak sądzę. Wszystko zależy od wychowania, jeśli wychowali ich ludzie o takich, a nie innych poglądach to...

\- Scorpius a co tobie ojciec napisał w liście prywatnym? - przerwał jej Albus. Właśnie skręciliśmy w korytarz przy sali zaklęć. Wszyscy uczniowie czekali już na dzwonek.

\- Jaaa? - zmarszczyłem brwi - Jaki list?

\- W kopercie były dwa listy. Jeden od rodziców, drugi ten oficjalny z datą śmierci i tak dalej.

\- Wyrzuciłem ją do kosza w Wielkiej Sali. Jesteście pewni, że każdy dostał list prywatny?

\- No ja, Lily, Rose...

\- Diana Finnigan z mojej klasy - dorzuciła Rose - poza tym wszyscy rodzice wyrazili chęć naskrobania słowa od siebie kiedy będziemy informowani o tym, co się dzieje.

Głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Czy mój bezuczuciowy ojciec zamartwiał się o mnie? Co mógł mi napisać?

\- Nie przejmuj się, na następny raz będziesz wiedział - pocieszył Albus.

\- Lepiej żeby nie było następnego razu, przecież to okropne... tylu ludzi już zginęło, następni możemy być my.

Derek, pani Longbottom, Arabella Figg, Hestia Jones i Aberfoth Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Kolejne nazwisko Dumbledore zabłyśnie na nagrobku w Dolinie Godryka.

\- Nie możemy być następni, bo w Hogwarcie nikt nie umrze.

\- A nie pamietasz, jak McGonagall mówiła, że skoro w Ministerstwie był szpieg to i w zamku może się czaić? Moim zdaniem nie jesteśmy bezpieczni. I to jest najgorsze, nigdy nie wiesz czy wybiorą ciebie na cel.

\- A jesteś pewna, że wybierają sobie ludzi których zabiją?

Rose pokręciła z politowaniem głową.

\- Pewnie, że tak. Gdyby to wszystko nie było zaplanowane i atakowaliby przypadkowych ZLW-owców, to byłaby szansa, że ktoś przeżyje. Nie zostawiają śladów, tylko zabijają. Zbrodnia doskonała.

\- Orientujesz się w tej sprawie, może to ty jesteś szpiegiem? - Rose nie uznała jednak mojego żartu za zabawny, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać, zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje i weszliśmy do sali Flitwicka.

Tego dnia w proroku wieczornym znalazła się krótka informacja na temat śmierci Dumbledora. Albus zapewniał, że to cisza przed burzą, a jutro prorok zrobi z tego prawdziwą ucztę dla swoich czytelników. I nie pomylił się. Cały następny dzień huczało od informacji na temat śmierci Aberfortha. "Zmarł ze starości w swoim mieszkaniu nad karczmą, z której się utrzymywał" - tak informowały czasopisma. Ludzie ignorowali wzmiankę o okolicznościach śmierci. Gdy wieczorem siedzieliśmy z Albusem w pokoju wspólnym, słyszeliśmy barwne opowieści Ślizgonów o tym jaka naprawdę była przyczyna śmierci brata najpotężniejszego czerodzieja w dziejach Anglii.

\- Może sklątka go porwała, ale nie chcą przyznać, że się przystosowały do naszego środowiska! - spekulował jakiś drugoroczniak.

\- Najpewniej napadł go jakiś włóczęga który u niego nocował - zapewnił Malcolm.

Te wszystkie opinie przypominały mi się gdy próbowałem odpłynąć w obięcia morfeusza, więc długo wierciłem się na łóżku myśląc o tym, jak wyglądało zamordowanie młodszego Dumbledora.

Sen przyszedł niespodziewanie. Chata na pogorzelisku, kilka izb. W jednej z nich leży chory mężczyzna z szarawą brodą i okularami niezdarnie założonymi na nos. Pościel, którą jest owinięty, przesiąka krew. Ale nie, on umierał u siebie, nie w chacie na pustkowiu. Bliżej nas, dzieci ZLW. Bliżej? Wszystko wiruje, przysuwa się. Hogwart. Schody. Kołatka. Sypialnia. Powietrze czernieje. Różdżka śmiga w ręku. Ostatnie łóżko. Błysk zielonego światła.

\- ROSE! - wydałem z siebie ochrypły krzyk.

\- Scorpius! Co jest? Lumos - Albus zaświecił mi różdżką w oczy. - Kolejny koszmar?

Usiadłem na łóżku. To tylko sen. Kolejny, przykry sen. Koszmar.

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Krzyknąłeś "Rose". Nadal coś do niej czujesz?

\- Nie, tylko śniło mi się... - zająknąłem się. - Podaj mi mapę.

Albus podał mi mapę Huncwotów.

Rose nie było w wieży Ravenclawu.

Porwałem pelerynę niewidkę.

Głosy na korytarzu. Błysk. Flitwick i McGonagall. Nosze, a na noszach, przykryta białą tkaniną postać. Jedynie rudy lok wystaje spod prowizorycznego przykrycia martwego ciała.

\- ROSE!

\- Scorpius! Co jest?

Zerwałem się na nogi. Świtało, a Albus przyglądał mi się podejrzliwie ze swojego łóżka.

\- Ja... miałem sen... albo sny...

\- Znowu koszmary?

\- Tak, to tylko koszmary. Ale Aberforth nie żyje? - upewniłem się.

\- Nie, nie, Scorpius, o co chodzi? Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Już lepiej.

Ale Albus nadal przyglądał mi się podejrzliwie kiedy jako pierwsi jedliśmy śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Wkrótce nadeszła Rose, a na jej widok wreszcie poczułem ulgę. Była podekscytowana, ale i wystraszona gdy do nas podeszła.

\- Cześć. Zanim zaczniecie wymieniać uwagi na temat bezpieczeństwa w zamku: Ktoś włamał się do wieży Raveclawu.

\- CO?! - zawołaliśmy równocześnie ja i Albus.

\- Tak. To bylo dziś nad ranem. Wszystkich obudził jakiś hałas z dołu. Myśleliśmy, że to irytek. Irma Isaac z mojego dormitorium zeszła na dół, żeby zawołać Flitwicka, ale ktoś widocznie miał pelerynę niewidkę, albo było za ciemno, bo Irma nie zauważyła nikogo w pokoju wspólnym, a została oszołomiona. Usłyszeliśmy jak krzyczy i upada, a potem baliśmy się zejść na dół. Och, gdybym zeszła tam wcześniej udało by mi się zobaczyć kim jest oprawca.

\- Dobrze, że nie zeszłaś. Zabił by cię.

Rose i Albus spojrzeli na mnie zdziwieni.

\- Dlaczego miałby zabić Rose?

\- No bo to ten szpieg! Wywęszył, że coś wiemy i przyszedł żeby cię zabić.

\- Scorpius, co za głupoty. To był pewnie jakiś uczeń, najwyżej by mnie oszołomił. Bardzo możliwe, że przyszedł lub przyszła spotkać się ze swoją drugą połówką.

\- Mimo wszystko uważam, że powinni nas odizolować od zamku, tak jak to zrobili w trzeciej części Harry'ego. Pamiętacie?

\- Odizolować? Skoro to był uczeń to pewnie, uwięźmy go z innymi uczniami.

\- Ale to nie był uczeń! - zezłościłem się - Rose, ty przecież bałaś się tam zejść, żałujesz, że nie złapałaś tego kogoś!

\- No tak, bo lepiej złapać niż nie złapać. I każdy chyba by się bał, nie?

\- Ta, racja - przyznałem z niechęcią. Rose zaczęła mówić o swoim eseju na mugoloznawstwo, ale Albus nadal zerkał na mnie podejrzliwie. Co mu siedzi w głowie? Jedno było pewne: powiązał fakty i domyśla się więcej niż bym chciał.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Rozdział 10**_

\- Czyli nadal kochasz Rose.

Skrzywiłem się słysząc dobitność w głosie Albusa.

\- To nie do końca tak.

\- A jak? - spytał wieszając u sufitu różdżką czerwono-zieloną girlandę.

\- Każdy by się przestraszył gdyby zobaczył zwłoki przyjaciółki! Ty też.

\- Ale to był sen, kto normalny się tak zachowuje? Jakby to nie był ktoś ważny to nie krzyczałbyś jego im...

\- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, - przerwałem - że ja się nie orientuję, że to sen? W ogóle o tym nie myślę, to się po prostu dzieje a ja reaguję.

Albus zamilkł i zagryzł wargi rozważając coś w myślach. Szliśmy powoli wzdłuż pustego korytarza. On magicznie ozdabiał holl, a ja przeglądając książkę "100 dekoracji na 100 okazji", proponowałem mu nowe zaklęcia. Zerknąłem na zegarek. Jeszcze trzydzieści minut bawienia się w prefekta i przerwa.

\- No dobra, może to był impuls, ale czemu się tak o nią zamartwiasz? _Crepundio_!

Albus nie dał po sobie poznać, że jest zazdrosny. Jedynie ręka lekko mu zadrżała gdy wyczarowywał bombki na przyniesionym przez Hagrida dorodnym świerku. Ładna, granatowa bombka z reniferem spadła z głuchym trzaskiem na posadzkę, a prefekci rozwieszający światełka na końcu korytarza spojrzeli na nas rozdrażnieni. Machnąłem różdżką usuwając resztki bombki.

\- O ciebie też bym się zamartwiał - odrzekłem cicho, obserwując jego reakcję.

\- Gdyby co? - Albus zaprzestał tworzeniu ozdób i odwrócił się do mnie.

\- Gdyby do naszego dormitorium wtargnął poplecznik Voldemorta w celu zamordowania nas.

Albus wrócił do poprzedniej czynności.

\- Nie było żadnego zagrożenia ze strony Voldemorta. Jakiś dzieciak próbował dostać się do nieswojego domu i ze strachu oszołomił koleżankę Rose.

\- Ale mi się to śniło!

\- No! Sam przyznajesz, że to był tylko sen, więc w czym rzecz? Podaj jakieś kolorystyczne - dorzucił przyglądając się ocalałym z wojny rzeźbom. Byliśmy już na końcu korytarza. W naszym kierunku zmierzały Rose z Niną.

\- To ty się czepiasz, że krzyknąłem przypadkowe imię we śnie! Przestań być zazdrosny! Więc, no właśnie, w czym rzecz? Może spróbuj Aurumsio? - syknąłem, bo Rose była już niebezpiecznie blisko.

Albus zamienił posąg karła na złoty w momencie gdy dziewczyny stanęły obok nas.

\- Naczelni mówią, że już możemy iść na przerwę, a potem zostaje tylko ósme piętro, bo pani Pomfrey nie zgadza się na dekoracje w skrzydle szpitalnym - oznajmiła Nina.

\- Ósme? Przecież tam nikt nie zagląda!

Rose wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Czyli nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

\- Wielkie pocieszenie - skwitowałem.

Od kilku dni prefekci byli zwalniani z poobiadowych lekcji, by zająć się dekorowaniem zamku i ośnieżonych błoni. W ostatnich latach popularność zdobyło zostawanie w zamku na święta, toteż do przyozdabiania i czyszczenia przykładano się bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

Na korytarzach pachniało już choinką i piernikami, zbroje śpiewały kolędy, a szare i zwyczajne dotychczas ściany, ukazywały zimowe pejzaże. Dziedziniec i ścieżka do jeziora została odśnieżona, a wzdłuż niej poustawiano lodowe rzeźby Świętego Mikołaja w saniach, z workiem i pośród reniferów, którym Irytek odrąbywał części ciał i wbijał w ścieżkę, tak by wystawały ponad śnieg. Uczniowie i tak raczyli się zimą przez okna, bo chociaż śnieg nie padał, minusowe temperatury były nie do zniesienia.

\- I po co to wszystko? - spytał Albus gdy spojrzał przez okno kiedy wspinaliśmy się na ósme piętro. Kilku pierwszoroczniaków powsiadało na kulawe renifery i rzuciło na nie Vingardium Leviosa. Ścigali się teraz szybując dwie stopy nad ziemią i wpadając raz po raz w zaspy.

Szliśmy po wąskich schodach na końcu orszaku prefektów i ich pomocników, ale Albus dał niewerbalny znak, że chce mi coś przekazać, więc zatrzymałem się i zacząłem wiązać buta.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Myślisz, że jak postanowi McGonagall i reszta? ZLW-owcy mają zostać w zamku na święta czy normalnie pojadą do domu?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparłem szczerze. - Ale bezpieczniej będzie w domach, nie sądzisz?

\- No, może. - Albus nie wyglądał na przekonanego - Ja bym wolał zostać.

\- Profesor McGonagall twierdzi, że wszyscy ze Związku mają wrócić do domów. Ale nie wszyscy się z nią zgadzają. Flitwick na przykład uważa tak jak ty, Al, że tu jest bezpieczniej.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Powiedziała mi - w jej głosie zabrzmiała duma.

Spojrzałem wymownie na Albusa, a on wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili zagadnął:

\- A wiesz czy wprowadzą u nas w domach jakieś nowe super-zabezpieczenia?

Rose, wyraźnie zadowolona, że tylko ona spośród naszej trójki zna plany zarządców ZLW, ociągała się z odpowiedzią aż do końca spiralnych schodów, które kończyły się korytarzem ósmego piętra gdzie czekali na nas prefekci.

\- Kominki zostaną zupełnie odłączone od sieci fiuu, a co sześć godzin kontrola z Ministerstwa.

\- Dobra, moi drodzy! Proszę o uwagę, bez zbędnego przedłużania. Rick, Nina, wy zajmiecie się tą częścią, w której teraz jesteśmy. Taylor, Amy, klasy po lewej stronie korytarza. Lisa i Joey po prawej. Rose i ja...

\- Nie - Rose przerwała prefektowi naczelnemu - Ja będę z Albusem i Scorpiusem.

\- No dobrze - lekko zdziwiony chłopak spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę - wy idźcie do schowka na końcu korytarza. Trzeba tam trochę posprzątać, ale nie musicie go dekorować.

Oddałem prefektom "100 dekoracji na 100 okazji" i powlokłem się za Rose i Albusem, którzy już zmierzali do zaokrąglonych drzwi na przeciwko.

Ósme piętro było ciche, puste i brudne. Rose z niesmakiem pociągnęła za zakurzoną klamkę i weszliśmy do dusznego pomieszczenia. Kiedy drzwi się za nami zamknęły, utonęliśmy w mroku. Poczułem, że Albus chce zrobić krok na przód, ale zatrzymałem go ręką. Było coś złowieszczego w tym nieczystym powietrzu.

\- _Lumos_ \- szepnęliśmy równo.

Dobrą decyzją było nie posunięcie się w ciemność, bo tuż przed nami ukazały się szare kształty.

\- Co to? - rzucił w przestrzeń Albus.

Rose odgarnęła włosy na bok i zbliżyła się do ciemnego zarysu, wysokiego na jakieś dwa metry. Skierowaliśmy tam wszyscy różdżki, zostawiając resztę pomieszczenia wolną od światła.

Rose wyciągnęła rękę z zamiarem dotknięcia tego dziwnego zjawiska.

\- Rose - syknąłem.

Ale jej dłoń już przetarła gładką powierzchnię, ścierając z niej kurz.

Albus też przetarł dłonią rzecz.

\- To kamień chyba, nie uważacie? - spytał niepewnie Albus.

Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko przeszedłem ostrożnie kilka kroków w bok, by zobaczyć "kamień" od boku.

\- Albus, to chyba nie jest zwykły kamień... - usłyszałem drżący szept Rose. Słowa jednak coraz bardziej się ode mnie oddalały. Zacząłem zauważać coś, co nadawało pewien sens tej twardej bryle. Uniosłem różdżkę wyżej i odsunąłem się, by spojrzeć w kamienną, zimną twarz trolla.

\- Słodki Jezu...

\- Scorpius! Nic ci nie jest? - Rose i Albus przeszli w moją stronę.

\- Nie, tylko spójrzcie na to. - Poświeciłem na wyciosany w skale profil.

\- Tak jak myślałam. Nie ruszajcie się - rozkazała, a sama cofnęła się do drzwi.

\- A możemy oddychać? - syknął poirytowany Albus. - Powiedz nam chociaż, gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Tutaj prawdopodobnie ukryto po wojnie rzeczy o trzech cechach: wartościowe, zniszczone, no i nie dające się naprawić.

\- A jakie ma znaczenie ogromny, przerażający, kamienny troll?

\- Prawdopodobnie historyczne, sentymentalne.

\- Rose, o co chodzi? - spytałem, bo Krukonka cały czas świeciła różdżką na zakurzoną podłogę, uporczywie się w nią wpatrując.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ktoś tu jest. Są ślady w kurzu.

Powiedziała to spokojnie, cicho i z pewną nutą przestrogi w głosie, tak, że doskonale zrozumieliśmy to, co chciała nam przekazać. Natychmiast unieśliśmy różdżki i cofnęliśmy się by widzieć trolla od frontu. Nagle wpadł mi do głowy dobry pomysł.

\- _Homenum Rewelio_!

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- Świetny pomysł, stary - pochwalił mnie Albus, ale Rose mruknęła ,,ktoś mógł rzucić zaklęcie zwodzące" a my milcząc, niechętnie musieliśmy przyznać jej rację.

\- Ha! Spójrzcie - Rose niemal bezgłośnie podeszła do wyrwy w barierze złożonej z rupieci, a my stanęliśmy obok niej.

Ktoś (albo coś) wykopał ją tuż obok wejścia, tak, że trudno było ją dostrzec. Miała niecały metr wysokości, ale była dość szeroka. Przeciętny mugol nie zwróciłby uwagi na taką wyrwę chociażby na wysypisku śmieci, ale można było zauważyć wyraźne ślady magii. Bogato zdobiony, miniaturowy kredens nie unosiłby się samoistnie, podparty jedynie kilkoma stosami pożółkłych papierów. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie.

\- Co to? - spytała z lękiem Rose.

\- Ja mogę sprawdzić.

Zerknąłem na Albusa, lekko zaskoczony jego nagłym przypływem odwagi, ale kiwnąłem głową.

Kucnął powoli, wyciągając zapaloną różdżkę przed siebie.

\- I?

\- Tunel.

\- Można się było tego spodziewać. Scorpius, osłaniaj nas - rozkazała Rose, a sama kucnęła obok Albusa.

Stanąłem plecami do nich, mając naprzeciwko lewy profil trolla i wyłapując wzrokiem kształty przedmiotów, ale większość miała narzucone na siebie szare płachty. Usłyszałem jakieś zaklęcia rzucane przez Rose i Albusa.

\- Jest bezpieczny.

\- Skąd ta pewność? - spytałem.

\- Stuprocentowej nie mamy, ale, no... - zaciął się Al.

\- Chyba chcemy trochę posprzątać? - pomogła mu zadziornie Rose.

Odwróciłem się do nich i uśmiechnąłem blado. Perspektywa raczkowania po szkolnej posadzce w nieokreślonym celu wydawała się okropnie lekkomyślna, ale...

\- Pewnie. Mogę wejść pierwszy.

W tunelu było ciasno, zimno i okrutnie ciemno, bo trudno było iść na czworaka i jednocześnie oświetlać różdżką drogę. Przejście do pewnego momentu prowadzone było przy ścianie, tak, że wystarczyło przytulać się do ściany i pełznąć do przodu, ale w pewnym momencie tunel skręcał w prawo, odrywając się od stabilnego oparcia, a tym samym - zwężając. To wymagało większego skupienia. Zrobiliśmy chwilę postoju i ruszyliśmy, trzymając różdżki w zębach. Po paru minutach poruszania się w pełnej grozy ciszy, odezwał się idący w środku Albus.

\- Myślę, że tunel się kończy. Co tam widzisz, Al? - zawołał z nadzieją w głosie.

\- To co ty, mój przyjacielu. Ale skąd takie przypuszczenia?

\- Zrobiło się jakby więcej miejsca. Jak na początku.

\- Rose, jakie masz zdanie? Rose? Zatrzymałem się czekając cierpliwie na przyjaciół. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Albus.

\- Szła tuż za mną... Rose!

\- Ciiiiii - uciszył nas damski głos, z którego trudno było odczytać emocje.

\- To ona? - spytałem Albusa najciszej jak się dało.

\- Tak.

I wtedy usłyszeliśmy jej zduszony okrzyk.

\- Rose!

\- Albus, Scorpius! Wiejcie! - Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, a Rose była zaraz za Albusem. - Ktoś tu idzie!

Pobudzeni nagłym przypływem adrenaliny popędzieliśmy obijając kolana o podłogę i raniąc się w żebra wystającymi ze ścian fragmentami różnorakich przedmiotów. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Błysnęło i wszyscy troje zostaliśmy oszołomieni. Poczułem tylko jak zaklęcia mnie obracają na plecy i jak sunę bezwładnie po podłodze za Rose i Albusem skrępowanych w tej samej pozycji. Domyśliłem się, że ten, kto nas targa spowrotem do wyjścia, używa magii niewerbalnej. W końcu, kiedy nasza trójka leżała u stóp kamiennego trolla, zostaliśmy odczarowani. Wstaliśmy szybko rozglądając się. Przed drzwiam stał...

\- Profesor Flitwick?!

\- Proszę nie wrzeszczeć, panie Malfoy. - Otworzył drzwi i gestem wyprosił nas z magazynu.

\- Panie profesorze, gdzie byli?

\- Wracać do pracy, ważne, że już ich mam - fuknął gdy ciekawscy prefekci wyjżeli z klas - a tobie, Ashtons, dziękuję za informację.

Kiedy korytarz opustoszał, zmierzył nas surowym spojrzeniem, tak rzadko goszczącym na jego twarzy.

\- Jestem zawiedziony...

\- Ale przecież mieliśmy tam posprzątać, tak? - zdenerwowałem się.

\- Panie Malfoy, proszę nie przerywać. Tak, ósme piętro wymaga porządków, ale czy nie zauważyliście znaku zakazu wstępu do tego składziku? Poza tym co wy sobie wyobrażaliście wchodząc do tunelu dla skrzatów domowych?

\- Skrzatów domowych? - wybałuszył oczy Albus.

\- Proszę nie przerywać. Tak, skrzatów domowych. A co wy myśleliście? Dwoje prefektów, i to z szóstego roku, pełza w skrzatnym przejściu jakich w zamku jest wiele... Proszę nie przerwywać! - zwrócił się tym razem do Rose, ale jego mina zrzedła gdy zobaczył, że Krukonka próbuje pohamować płacz. Tym razem zaczął nieco łagodniej. - Muszę odjąć dwadzieścia punktów Ravenclawowi i czterdzieści Slytherinowi. To wszystko. Lepiej idźcie już do dormitoriów.

Staliśmy tak dopóki nie zniknął nam z oczu na schodach.

\- A tak serio, to w sumie co sobie wyobrażaliście, że jest na końcu? - spytałem z ciekawością, jakbyśmy zagrali w jakąś grę, którą trudno przejść.

\- To żałosne - załkała Rose i odeszła za Flitwickiem.

Spojrzałem na Albusa z nadzieją na wyjaśnienie, a ten na drzwi za nami.

\- Wcale nie ma żadnej informacji, że nie wolno tu wchodzić - prychnął.

\- Stary dureń - odparłem i z ulgą czując, że jesteśmy w podobnym nastroju, powlekliśmy się na dół.


	11. Chapter 11

Otuliłem się mocniej płaszczem. Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie na odwiedziny, ale nie u Potterów. To właśnie tam miały być organizowane ich rodzinne święta, dom zapewne był już na nogach.

W ten wigilijny poranek mój ojciec wykazał się dobrym uczynkiem - postanowił sam zabrać mnie na miejsce zamieszkania Albusa, ale ponieważ nie umiałem dokładnie określić gdzie się to znajduje, błądziłem teraz po zasypanym śniegiem miasteczku. Od razu po przeteleportowaniu się wiedziałem, że jestem blisko. W końcu ile razy kupowałem w tym spożywczaku energetyki? Jak często letnią porą zapuszczaliśmy się z Albusem w te chaszcze nad rzeką?

Mróz utrzymywał się mimo słońca, które rozjaśniło na chwilę osiedle. Doszedłem do skrzyżowania. Na wprost, w oddali, spacerowała para z wózkiem, po prawej było kilka ładnych domków, a z lewej ślepa uliczka zakończona fundamentami domu w trakcie budowy. Rozpoznałem w nim zamaskowaną posiadłość Potterów i z bijącym szybciej sercem ruszyłem w tamtą stronę. Mijając budynki znajdujące się na ulicy, utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że obrałem właściwy kierunek. Dwadzieścia metrów od budowy nie było nic. Latem dom Potterów otaczała pachnąca polna łąka, teraz jednak wszystko było przykryte śnieżną pierzyną.

Jeszcze kilka kroków i na miejscu fundamentów ukazał mi się typowy angielski bliźniak połączony w jedność, w którym mieszkała rodzina Potter, oraz, od niedawna, rodzina Potter Dwa - czyli James z Marilyn.

Był to spory, prosty dom z brunatnozłotej cegły imitującej kamienie, otoczony czarnymi metalowymi prętami osadzonymi w niskim murku, z wielkim tarasem i udziwnionym, bo płaskim dachem, na którym mogliśmy z Albusem siedzieć godzinami. Ja obserwowałem niebo lub pisałem, a Albus czytał medyczne czasopisma mugoli.

Chłonąc wzrokiem ozdobioną światełkami choinkę ustawioną na werandzie, podszedłem do furtki i wyjąłem różdżkę. Przesunąłem ją wzdłuż domofonu, który zeskanował dane. Zapikał, a tarcza podświetliła się na czerwono. Wpisałem kod. Brama rozpłynęła się. Usłyszałem jakieś odgłosy, a w kuchennym oknie, zasłoniętym dotychczas firaną, pojawiła się zaniepokojona twarz pani Molly Weasley. Była blada i wyglądała na chorą, ale złagodniała widząc, że to ja.

\- Ktoś do ciebie, Albus! - usłyszałem jak woła dziarsko przez ramię. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło i zamaszystym ruchem zasunęła firankę z powrotem. Po chwili, zanim zdążyłem zapukać do drzwi, otworzył je Albus.

\- Cześć, Scorpius.

\- Cześć, Al.

\- Wchodź, szybko. Jest nieco chłodno.

Albus odsunął się na bok by zrobić mi przejście do ciemnego przedpokoju. Zdjąłem płaszcz i powiesiłem na wieszaku. Albus przyglądał mi się, opierając się plecami o framugę drzwi.

\- Och, nie zdejmuj butów! I tak będziemy tu jeszcze wszystko czyścić! - Babcia Albusa stanęła obok niego z tacą ciastek i brązową paczuszką - Albus, weź przekąski ze sobą do pokoju, tylko nie jedzcie ich przed śniadaniem! A ty, Scorpius, tutaj masz swój prezent.

\- Dziękuję, nie trzeba było... - zacząłem, ale pani Weasley wcisnęła mi zawiniątko w rękę i uciekła do kuchni przez udekorowany światełkami korytarz.

Przez otwarte drzwi do salonu połączonego z kuchnią i jadalnią widać było siedzących na ciemnozielonym narożniku Jamesa z ciężarną Marilyn. James nawet nie podniósł głowy znad katalogu który przeglądali, ale Marilyn obróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się życzliwie.

\- Wesołych świąt!

\- Nawzajem - odpowiedziałem, starając się nie patrzeć na Jamesa. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w pokoju Albusa, zagadnąłem - chyba nie najgorzej się z nią mieszka?

\- Nie jest tak źle, ale przecież oni mieszkają w tej drugiej części domu, zazwyczaj siedzą u siebie. Co innego gdyby spali w dawnym pokoju Jamesa. Tego bym chyba nie zniósł. Dasz wiarę, że to jest jej czwarty miesiąc? Bo ja nie. I nadal nie widzę Jamesa w roli ojca.

\- Taak, ale czegoś tu brakuje. Gdzie reszta złotej rodzinki? - spytałem siadając na łóżku Albusa.

\- Rodzice są u Hagrida razem z ciotką Hermioną i wujem Ronem na 'szklaneczce czegoś rozgrzewającego', Lily jest u Rose i Hugona na czas sprzątania, a babcia uparła się, że przyjdzie wcześniej pomagać.

\- Fajnie masz. Mój ojciec chyba nie planuje wyprawiać kolacji. Kiedy mnie tu przyteleportował, deportował się od razu do pracy. No i bardzo dobrze. - Spojrzałem na Albusa. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu na jego twarzy malował się lekki uśmiech. - O co chodzi?

\- Bo ty zawsze jesteś taki...

\- No, jaki? - zabrzmiałem zbyt natarczywie, by mnie zignorować.

\- Nie umiem tego określić... Taki "No i bardzo dobrze.", jakbyś chciał żeby wyglądało na to, że ci nie zależy.

\- A mówię tak właśnie dlatego, że nie zależy!

\- Dobrze, dobrze - zgodził się dla świętego spokoju Albus, ale uśmieszek nie znikał z jego twarzy.

\- Zamierzałem ci dać prezent, ale skoro masz w planach strzelić focha...

\- Nie, nie mam tego w planach i bynajmniej dlatego, że chcesz mi dać prezent.

Wyjąłem z plecaka owinięty w kolorowy papier blender zdobyty w mugolskim markecie. Albus wziął spod biurka duże pudło. Ostrożnie wymieniliśmy się podarunkami.

\- Ooo, postawiłeś na stare, dobre, bo mugolskie - ucieszył się Albus. Oglądał z każdej strony nowy sprzęt. - Musiało być ciężkie. Dałeś zaklęcie lekkości?

\- Ojciec - rzuciłem krótko. W pudełku od Albusa był model nieba zamknięty w wielkiej, szklanej kuli. - Ekstra!

\- Co nie? Możesz ustawić porę doby i porę roku, albo nanieść własne obserwacje! - wypowiedział to z takim zapałem, że myśl o podważaniu przez niego prawdziwości moich uczuć wyparowała.

\- Dzięki, naprawdę. To cud mieć takiego przyjaciela. Wielu czarodziejów jest lepszych ode mnie i bardziej na ciebie zasługuje.

\- Drobiazg - Albus lekko spąsowiał, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju pochlebstw. - Też się cieszę, że cię mam. A co do zasługiwania... chyba oboje jesteśmy siebie warci, dlatego się przyjaźnimy. No, ale jakież to arcydzieło uszyła ci w tym roku babcia?

Wziąłem do ręki na wpół rozerwane opakowanie, z którego wysunął się sweter koloru ecru, z księżycem wyszywanym srebrną włuczką na piersi. Ubrałem go i poczułem świąteczny nastrój, którego nie powinienem przecież odczuwać. Święta nie są dla mnie. Święta spędza się z kochakącą rodziną, a mój ojciec...

\- Scorpius, co ci? - Albus wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Założył swój butelkowo zielony sweter i spostrzegł, że się zamyśliłem. Chyba pomyślał, że chcę przejść na poważniejsze tematy. - Nikt nie umarł, nie było żadnych wezwań. Wzmocniono obronę drugorzędnych ZLW-owców. Już będzie dobrze.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Upewnianie się ostatnio weszło mi w nawyk.

\- Nie, nie jestem. Ale rodzice robią wszystko, co w ich mocy żeby ochronić jak najwięcej osób i zwykle im się udaje. Mają to we krwi.

\- I ty też masz.

\- Ja? Nieee, ale Lily, albo James - zaprzeczył, ale widać było, że spodobała mu się ta pochwała.

Pomyślałem o Rose. Ona na pewno odziedziczyła po rodzicach tę szczególną cechę. Skoczyła by w ogień za każdym, kto potrzebowałby ratunku. I każdy skoczył by za nią, tylko co można poradzić niewiedząc, kto stoi za tymi morderstwami?

Albus widocznie pogrążony w podobnej tematyce, wyjął z szuflady biurka notes z wizerunkiem kormorana, jeden z wielu które dostaje się od firm lub stowarzyszeń na festiwalach, a później wrzuca do szuflad w kątach naszych domów. Oderwał kartkę, położył ją na biurku i nabazgrał coś u szczytu. Usiadłem podkurczając nogi na jego obrotowym krześle. Przeczytałem "Polowanie".

\- Tata powiedział żebym nie węszył wokół tych zabójstw i skupił się na szkole. Nie będzie grzebał mi w pokoju, ale wolę zachować ostrożność i nadać temu jakiś kryptonim - wyjaśnił, po czym kontynuował. - Umarło jak dotąd pięć osób.

Wziąłem ołówek i pod tytułem narysowałem opasłe "5".

\- Można ich podzielić na tych, na których na pewno było użyte zaklęcie, i na tych niezidentyfikowanych, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Ministerstwo. - Albus przekreślił na pół kartkę, wzdłuż kormorana. - Czyli jak?

\- Derek na pewno jest wśród tych drugich. Nie mamy nawet jego ciała. - Napisałem nazwisko Dereka po prawej stronie kartki.

\- Aha, i ta Figg i pani Longbottom też, pamiętasz? - Zrobił to samo, wychylając się w moją stronę.

\- Rzeczywiście. A Hestia Jones i Aberforth? Nie wiadomo?

\- No, my tego nie wiemy. Nie napisali nam co było przyczyną.

\- To jesteśmy w kropce, bo raczej nam tego nie zdardzą. - Zrezygnowany odłożyłem ołówek i odchyliłem się na oparcie.

\- Ale słuchaj, możemy założyć, że skoro nam tego nie wyjawili to sami nie wiedzą. Teraz przyjrzyjmy się miejscom, w których ich zabito. - Raczej gdzie ich znaleziono - dodałem, znów pochylając się nad notesem.

Naskrobaliśmy jeszcze trochę faktów, ale nic nie połączyło się w całość, nie olśniło nas nagle.

\- Jest tyle luk w tym wszystkim... Tyle niejasności. Gdybyśmy mieli dostęp do informacji z wyższej półki - rozmarzyłem się patrząc w okno.

\- Scorpius - głos Albusa był poważny, ale dało się słyszeć nutkę fascynacji - Scorpius przecież my mamy dostęp do takich informacji.

Wyprostowałem się na krześle i spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie.

\- No tak, mamy - powtórzył. - Zapomniałeś z kim mieszkam? Z szefem biura aurorów, z Harrym Potterem. I dałbym różdżkę za to, że odpowiedź na dręczące nas pytania znajduje się piętro wyżej, w jego gabinecie.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wykradniemy twojemu tacie dokumenty?

\- Nie wykradniemy, - Albus skrzywił się. - tylko przejrzymy. I nie patrz się na mnie jak rozjuszony hipogryf. Wiem, że podoba ci się ten pomysł.

Tak więc dziesięć minut później otworzyliśmy drzwi do gabinetu pana Pottera za pomocą alohomoratora - prostego wynalazku Freda Weasleya, klucza, który rozciągał się i wpasowywał w kształ dziurki, do której był wsadzony.

Pierwszą rzeczą, rzucającą się w oczy w gabinecie pana Pottera był wiszący na wprost drzwi obraz. Nie był transparentny. Po prostu w magiczny sposób przyciągał uwagę. Być może owa magia promieniowała od tego, co przedstawiało malowidło, bowiem opierając się o złotą rzeźbioną ramę, drzemał w nim Albus Dumbledore.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy z przerażenia, jakie nastąpiło po fali pierwszego szoku.

\- Nic nie mówiłeś o tym, że twój ojciec trzyma sobie portret byłego dyrektora Hogwartu w gabinecie!

\- Ciszej. Nie widziałem takiej potrzeby. On i tak praktycznie ciągle śpi jak tu przychodzę. Nie udaje - oznajmił spokojnie, ale na jego twarzy malowała się niepewność.

\- I co my zrobimy?

\- Poszukamy tych informacji najciszej jak się da i tylko na nie lukniemy. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt się nie dowie. - Zamknął drzwi i odgłosy krzątania się po kuchni pani Weasley ucichły.

Przyjrzałem się uważniej Dumbledorowi. Rzeczywiście wyglądał, jakby był pogrążony w głebokim śnie. Jego zamknięte oczy poruszały się niespokojnie pod powiekami. Oddychał powoli, wprawiając w miarowe powiewanie długą brodę. Jej biel kontrastowała z burgundowym kolorem, na jaki musiały być pomalowane kilka lat temu ściany gabinetu. Były prawie niewidoczne przez setki fotografii, map i list magicznie do nich poprzylepianych. Pokój miał dwa duże okna zasłonięte żaluzjami, ograniczającymi światło. Jedynie wąskie strugi zimowego słońca padały na panele i pozamykane kartonowe pudła. Na podłodze piętrzyły się stosy kart z danymi przestępców. O narożną komodę z wieloma szufladkami oparte stało popękane lustro - monitor wrogów. Nie można było jednak powiedzieć, że w pokoju panował bałagan. Wszystkie mapy, materiały, fotografie spajały się tematycznie, łącząc się w pewien swoisty ład.

Podszedłem do oszklonego regału z książkami.

\- Czego właściwie szukamy?

Młodszy z Albusów grzebał przy dębowym biurku stojącym pod oknem.

\- Jakiejś teczki czy coś. Na każdą sprawę ma założoną osobną kartotekę.

Odsunąłem się od książek i otworzyłem pierwszą lepszą szufladę w kredensie, ale zanim zdążyłem przyjrzeć się zawartości, usłyszałem podniecony szept:

\- Ej, chyba coś mam!

\- Już? - zdziwiłem się, klucząc do niego wśród pudeł.

Albus pochylał się nad niewielkim segregatorem z wytłoczonym na srebrno napisem:

pierwszeństwo

Nie musiałem pytać skąd wie, że to tu pan Potter trzyma sekrety aurorów z ostatnich tygodni. Jego priorytetem zawsze było bezpieczeństwo rodziny, a skoro teraz była w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, najważniejsze było unieszkodliwienie zagrożenia.

Spojrzałem wnikliwie na Albusa, a on na mnie. Podejrzewam, że w myślach toczyliśmy podobne bitwy; między ciekawością, a lojalnością wobec autorytetów. Niestety, ciekawość, choć nie zawsze zwyciężająca, ma sprzymierzeńców w postaci cech chafakteru. Podjęliśmy decyzję i w tej samej sekundzie wyciągnęliśmy ręce, by otworzyć segregator. Już przewracaliśmy pierwszą, prawie pustą kartkę zatytułowaną "22.10.", gdy drzwi od pokoju gwałtownie się otworzyły.

Podskoczyliśmy jak oparzeni. I odwróciliśmy się do drzwi. Albus nadal trzymał w ręku segregator.

\- Dzień dobry. - Przywitał się od progu Harry Potter. Choć ton jego głosu zdawał się być pogodny, czaiła się w nim złowieszczość.

Zerknąłem na Albusa, który szybko pozbył się segregatora odkładając go na biurko za naszymi plecami i teraz zaciskał pięść jakby był gotów do walki, nadal zbyt zszokowany by odpowiedzieć. Postanowiłem więc przejąć inicjatywę, ale zanim cokolwiek zrobiłem, znowu odezwał się pan Potter.

\- Chodźcie do jadalni chłopaki. Szykujemy się do śniadania.

I wyszedł nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Zachował się jakby znalazł nas w moim pokoju, oglądających świąteczne prezenty - wydukał oszołomiony Albus.

\- Faktycznie, ktoś go skonfundował?

I choć oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to niemożliwe, ten drobny żart wtlił w nas nadzieję, że może pan Potter, uraczony mocnym winem Hagrida, wcale nie będzie się na nas boczył z powodu zaglądania do jego prywatnych, ściśle tajnych akt.

Ale kiedy Albus powoli zamykał drzwi, tak by nie skrzypnęły, mignęła mi przed oczami brodata postać Dumbledora, wracającego na swoje miejsce w ramach obrazu.

W gruncie rzeczy śniadanie przebiegło w świątecznej, rodzinnej atmosferze. Pomijając fakt, że będąc sam na posiłkach innej rodziny zawsze czuję się jak intruz, było całkiem miło. Nikt nie wspomniał o morderstwach członków ZLW, więc teoretycznie nie musieliśmy czuć się niekomfortowo, ale gdy pan Potter z drugiego końca stołu poprosił nagle Albusa o solniczkę, obaj wypuściliśmy z brzękiem widelce z rąk. Gdy Albus wyciągnął drżącą dłoń z solniczką, jego ojciec wychylił się po nią i posłał nam znaczące spojrzenia. Spuściłem wzrok na talerz, mając nadzieję, że wygląda to na gest wyrażający skruchę. Naprawdę poczułem się nieco zażenowany i zawiedziony samym sobą, ale też zestresowany tym, jak bardzo zły okaże się pan Potter, kiedy w końcu będziemy sami. Uczucie to zostało pogłębione, kiedy okazało się, że przez przypadek Albus podał tacie cukier zamiast soli.

Pan Potter ze śmiechem oddał swoje posłodzone jajko na twardo psu i nałożył sobie omlet, mówiąc, że gorszy smak ma posolona kawa. Albus do końca śniadania nie odezwał się, czerwony na twarzy i ze wzrokiem w talerzu, słuchając pogadanki babci Molly skierowanej do Marilyn o używaniu proszku Fiuu w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży.

Kiedy wszyscy wstawali od stołu pan Potter przywołał nas do siebie.

\- Chodźcie ze mną, dobrze?

I poprowadził nas hollem do jego gabinetu. Usiadł za biurkiem, wyjął różdżkę i machnął nią. Usłyszeliśmy szczęk zamka w drzwiach za naszymi plecami. Machnął rożdzką znowu i przed jego biurkiem pojawiły się dwa rozkładane drewaniane krzesła.

\- Nie myślcie sobie, że nie wiem po co tu wcześniej przyszliście - zaczął, kiedy zajęliśmy miejsca. - Albus mi powiedział, czego szukacie.

Albus Severus i ja zerknęliśmy na Dumbledora, niewinnie drzemiącego w swoich ramach. Potter spokojnie kontynuował.

\- Pomysł zakradnięcia się do mojego biura był niezwykle infantylny i głupi. Macie już szesnaście lat. Czas dorosnąć i nauczyć się negocjować. To nie jest zawsze tak, że starsi wam odmówią wszystkiego o co ich poprosicie.

Z trudnością odlepiłem wzrok od ściany i spojrzałem Harry'emu Potterowi prosto w oczy.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Albus zmarszczył brwi. - Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żebyśmy poznali prawdę, ale w, no, bardziej przyzwoity sposób?

Pan Potter uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Do tej pory chyba nie wiedziałem jak bardzo jesteś do mnie podobny pod pewnymi względami. I rozumiem twoje zaangażowanie. Wasze zaangażowanie. Waszą chęć walki ze złem. Szanuję to. I myślę, że mógłbym poczęstować was kilkoma, powiedzmy, nadprogramowymi informacjami, ale nie za darmo.

Chwilowo zamilkł, a my w napięciu czekaliśmy na "cenę".

\- Chcę żebyście składali mi luźne, raporty o tym co się dzieje w Hogwarcie. Podejrzane wydarzenia, niecodzienne sytuacje, specyficzne zachowania. Zgadzacie się?

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie i pokiwaliśmy z powagą głowami.

\- Dobrze. Przesyłanie takich informacji sowami nie byłoby rozsądne. Pomoże nam w tym profesor Dumbledore. - Kiwnął głową w kierunku portretu, który już nie spał.

\- Mamy chodzić do gabinetu McGonagall kiedy zdarzy się coś dziwnego? - spytałem sceptycznie.

\- Nie do końca. To profesor Dumbledore do was przyjdzie. A teraz przejdźmy do tego, co powinniście wiedzieć, zanim zaczniecie się domyślać. Czekam na pytania.

Po szybkim przeglądzie pytań narodzonych się w mojej głowie, odezwałem się pierwszy.

\- Kto nas zabija?

\- Nie mamy pewności. Na pewno mają coś wspólnego z Voldemortem.

\- Mają szpiegów w Ministerstwie?

\- Szpiedzy są wszędzie. W Ministerstwie, w Banku Gringotta, w Hogwarcie. Dlatego jesteście mi tam potrzebni.

\- Gdzie jest ciało Dereka? Czemu Ministerstwo nie chce go przekazać ochronie ZLW?

Pan Potter, z niewidzącymi oczami, przeczesał rozczochrane włosy i dopiero wtedy odrzekł:

\- Ministerstwo nie widzi związku pomiędzy śmiercią Dereka, a resztą zmarłych. Poza tym nie ma obowiązku oddawać ciał aurorom.

\- Jak zginęli Aberforth Dumbledore i Hestia Johnes?

\- Zaklęcie niewybaczalne.

\- Czemu nie zabito jeszcze nikogo z pierwszorzędnych ZLW?

\- Jak to nie? Aberforth, pani Figg? Owszem, są mniej doceniani, ale jednak zaliczają się do pierwszorzędnych członków ZLW. Rzecz w tym, że sprawa jest poważniejsza niż niektórym się wydaje. Dlatego musimy działać już teraz i to pod każdym kątem, aby odnaleźć zabójców.

Zamilkliśmy. To dziwne, ale gdy ma się możliwość uzyskania odpowiedzi na wszystko co ważne i intrygujące, umysł blokuje dostęp do sejwu z pytaniami.

\- To wszystko? Chcecie jeszcze coś wiedzieć?

\- Tak. Czy jest coś, co powinniśmy wiedzieć?

\- Trafiłeś w pętlę, Al. - Konciki ust pana Pottera uniosły się lekko. Wstał, a my zrobiliśmy to samo. Usunął machnięciem różdżki drewniane krzesełka i podszedł do drzwi, ale zanim je otworzył, odpowiedział. - Jest coś takiego. Na północy Anglii, a dokładniej chodzi mi o wschodnie wybrzeże, znajduje się malownicza nadmorska miejscowość z kilkoma kempingami i domkami letniskowymi. Beadnell. Pamiętajcie o tym. - Otworzył drzwi i gestem zaprosił nas do wyjścia. - Scorpius, zdaje się że Dracon po ciebie idzie. Zaklęcia ochronne zostały naruszone. Albus odprowadź gościa do drzwi, okej?

W milczeniu zeszliśmy na półpiętro. Pozwoliliśmy sobie jedynie na ukradkowe znaczące spojrzenia. Kiedy już mieliśmy pewność, że nas nie podsłucha, od wypowiedzenia się na temat odbytej przed chwilą rozmowy coś jednak nas powstrzymało.

U stóp schodów czekał mój ojciec. Odziany był w czarną aksamitną pelerynę. Ramiona i schludnie zaczesane włosy przypruszył mu śnieg, który jakimś cudem (może od naturalnie bijącego od niego zimna) jeszcze nie stopniał. Bladość skóry zamaskowały rumieńce na policzkach wyszczypanych przez mróz. Jego mina przypominała mi świętego mikołaja, który skończył rozdawać prezenty. Satysfakcja. Ale z jakiego powodu? Nie patrzył na mnie, spojrzał natomiast Albusowi w jego zielone oczy.

\- Dzień dobry panie Malfoy. Wesołych świąt!

\- Dzień dobry. Dziękuję, wzajemnie. Pozdrów rodziców. Idziemy do domu, Scorpius - oznajmił.

Wymieniliśmy z Albusem zrezygnowane spojrzenia, i już miałem pójść za ojcem do przedpokoju, gdy przypomniało mi się coś.

\- Zaraz do ciebie dołączę, ok? Muszę zabrać rzeczy z pokoju Ala.

Albus pokiwał z entuzjazmem głową. Oddaliliśmy się szybko do jego pokoju.

\- Wow. Spodziewałeś się takiego obrotu wydarzeń? - spytałem go kiedy zatrzasnął drzwi.

\- No co ty, nigdy w życiu. Musi nam ufać skoro dał nam takie zadanie. Myślę, że Dumbledore go przekonał.

\- Też o tym pomyślałem. A nie sądzisz, że to metoda szansy? Możemy współpracować, ale jeśli zmarnujemy szansę - wylatujemy.

\- Ewentualnie dostajemy drugą.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że musimy się postarać.

\- A myślisz, że jest coś o czym...

Urwał, bo rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi pokoju, a następnie stanęła w nich pani Weasley.

\- Scorpius? Nie chciałam przeszkadzać - zaczęła, po czym ściszyła głos do szeptu - ale twój ojciec się trochę niecierpliwi, a ja muszę pilnować ciasta!

\- Już idę. - Pani Weasley wyszła. A ja nieco zakłopotany zwróciłem się do Albusa. - Żegnaj, Albusie Sewerusie.

\- Żegnaj, Skorpionie. - Albus uśmiechnął się i uścisnął mnie.

Wsadziłem do plecaka prezent od Albusa (sweter miałem na sobie) i wyszedłem za panią Weasley.

Po całym domu unosiła się rozkoszna woń pierników. Poszedłem prosto w kierunku stojaka na płaszcze przy drzwiach, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu ojca tam nie było.

\- Tutaj, Scorpius - zawołała za mną pani Weasley, a kiedy się odwróciłem, zniknęła w drzwiach do salonu.

Dziwny, trochę komiczny widok ukazał mi się, kiedy wchłaniałem zapach ciastek wchodząc do kuchni. Mój ojciec siedział na wysokim taborecie przy blacie kuchennym i kosztował pachnące wypieki pani Weasly. Na twarzy zastygł mu niezwykły uśmiech. Niezwykły, bo rzadko się uśmiecha. Słuchał czegoś, co z ożywieniem opowiadał James. Siedząca obok Marilyn zachichotała i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, na oparcie kanapy.

\- Ooo, panie Malfoy, jest i Scorpius! - zawołała wesoło.

Uśmiech mu zrzedł, ale nadal wyglądał przyjaźnie. Irytująco. Morze wezbrało, nadciągają czarne chmury.

\- Idziesz? - warknąłem.

\- Oczywiście. No to żegnam wszystkich. Trzymajcie się, dzieciaki. - Mrugnął do pary. -Molly, te pierniki są przepyszne. Może podesłałabyś mi przepis?

Wyszedłem na korytarz. Miałem wrażenie, jakby się we mnie gotowało. Tak mogła by się czuć lodówka, którą wystawiono na czterdziesto stopniowy upał. Założyłem buty i płaszcz. Dopiero wtedy przyszedł i minął mnie bez słowa. Słońce już nie grzało asfaltu. Było zimno i padał gęsty śnieg. Tuż za furtką chwyciłem z niechęcią ramię ojca i deportowaliśmy się na kamienisty podjazd do naszego domu. Ledwo poczułem grunt pod stopami, a już oderwałem się od ojca i prędko podążyłem po marmurowych schodach by wejść frontowymi drzwiami do salonu. On nie próżnował, znalazł się w nim chwilę później, lekko zdyszany zdejmował pelerynę.

\- Scorpius, czekaj chwilę.

Zignorowałem go i przeszedłem przez salon do schodów na górę.

\- Scorpius, nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie. Stój!

To ostatnie zdanie usłyszałem też w mojej głowie. Spłynęło na mnie błogie uczucie, a raczej jego przebłysk. Pokonałem już trzy stopnie, gdy nagle się zatrzymałem. A była to czynność zupełnie niezgodna z moją wolą.

\- Posuwasz się do używania zaklęć niewybaczalnych, żeby porozmawiać z synem?! - krzyknąłem odwracając się na pięcie.

\- Miło, że zauważyłeś, że jesteś moim synem. Szkoda, że nie wiesz co to znaczy - odparł chłodno, a jego głos poniósł się echem z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

\- Och, proszę cię. A ty niby wiesz co to znaczy być ojcem? W ogóle co to miało być, te pogaduszki u Albusa?! Przed ludźmi udajesz, że jesteś jakimś pieprzonym świetnym samotnym tatusiem! A w domu nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiasz! W niczym mi nie pomagasz! Ale pewnie, ważniejsza jest czyjaś opinia, trzeba się pokazać od najlepszej strony! Dlaczego to robisz?! Po co?!

\- Scorpius, nie podnoś na mnie głosu. Zastanów się nad sobą. To, że umiem nawiązać z kimś normalną konwersację jest dla ciebie czymś, krępującym. I nie pomyślałeś nigdy, że to twoja wina? Nie pozwalasz mi z sobą porozmawiać. Zachowujesz się jak typowy zbuntowany nastolatek. - Westchnął, podszedł do kominka i zapalił go rożdzką. Potem wziął do ręki zdjęcie oprawione w ramkę, stojące na gzymsie. Patrzył na łagodną twarz Astorii Malfoy. - Jesteśmy zaproszeni na kolację do Daphne, więc masz się do tego czasu uspokoić.

\- Znowu to robisz. Zamiatasz wszytsko pod dywan i ingorujesz to, co do ciebie mówię.

\- Nie rób teraz problemów z niczego, dobrze? Nie mam nastroju na twoje humory.

Prychnąłem z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteś żałosny. Nigdzie z tobą nie idę.

Kończąc tę dramatyczną scenę, odwróciłem się i przeskakując co drugi stopień dotarłem do szczytu schodów. Tylko raz się odwróciłem, by zobaczyć nieruchomą sylwetkę wpatrującą się w portret mojej matki.


End file.
